A Mate For Life
by kaminx
Summary: Sequel to A Slave For Life. The Kingdom of Eos and Tanagura is back to it's prospering state, but now is under the threat of war. And what will happen when the Royal family presents Iason with the traditional rules that cannot be disregarded? How will Riki cope with it? Will their relationship survive? Rated M for intimate scenes and is an AU.
1. Rebuilding The Broken Kingdom

Chapter One

 _Rebuilding The Broken Kingdom; Sacrificing Time_

—

Iason caressed the mongrel's body, running his hands down the tanned skin that was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He planted a moist kiss upon the nape before him, relishing in the reaction of the younger male. "Good morning, wolf cub," he purred, tracing his tongue over the well defined chin. "It's time to wake up, my love. The military squad will be awaiting your orders for training as soon as the sun has risen."

" _Mnnnn_..." Riki mumbled, flopping over in attempt to evade the arousing attacks. He buried himself further beneath the brightly decorated, warm quilts to escape the reality that was beckoning him. "Can you make the sun rise later?"

Iason chuckled softly. "If only," he answered, pressing his body flush against Riki. He rubbed himself against the tanned skin, grinding his manhood in the center of the two fleshy globes. "Then I could have you for as long as I wanted. I'd thrust into you for hours, then hurry off to my daily routine meetings." He grinned as he felt Riki tense beneath him and push back against him. "But that is not the way the world works."

Riki slipped his hand back, guiding Iason to his hole and rubbing seductively against the impassioned tip that was lubing him with each prod. "Then the world should fuck off," he growled, before his body shuddered at Iason's entry and he cried out in pain as he was split into two again by the immense member. He took a moment, grateful that Iason paused to allow him a brief period to adjust and then recovered. "So you... _hnnnm_...can fuck me." He moaned as Iason rocked within him a few times gently, allowing him to still accommodate to Iason's massive size before he began to thrust. " _M—mmnahh_!"

"Ohh," Iason sounded brokenly, once again fascinated by the tightness that sucked him in and clamped down all around him. No matter how many times he took Riki, it was always as if he were a virgin again. He was unbreakable, no matter how rough or how deep he thrust inside, the next time would be just as good as the first. The tightness that surrounded his cock was paradisaical, pulsating rapidly while pulling him deeper with each thrust inside. Riki's cries were ambrosial to his brain, sending waves of pleasure through him while he moved his hips. He planted several kisses upon the back before him, nipping on Riki's shoulder's gently and then lovingly caressing them with his tongue.

Riki's body seemed to embrace everything they did together, no exceptions. He could be brutally rough after a hard day of work, causing the smaller male to bleed and within the hour it would heal and return to virgin tightness. There were so many things Iason was eager to try, now knowing that Riki's body would accept anything as stimulation.

" _Uuahh! Ahh_ , _oh God, Ia...Iason_!" Riki moaned, his hips pressing hard against the pale pelvis. He smacked his ass flush to the base of his partner's cock, allowing him access as deep as possible. " _M...more_!"

Iason obliged, pounding in harder and further. He aimed for the pleasure spot deep within his love, focusing all of his efforts on hitting that place. "Riki," he grunted, feeling himself arrive closer to his peak. He playfully slapped an ass cheek, smiling at the shocked yelp, before grasping onto the tanned erection in the front and pumping it mercilessly.

" _Oh, oh_! _St...can't..._!" Riki panicked, his body spasming uncontrollably from the overwhelming stimuli. " _Iason_! _Ahh_ , _ple...oh_ _God! Iason_!"

"Cum, Riki," Iason commanded, grasping tightly onto the tanned hips with his free arm and began to piston his own hips. He bucked himself inside like mad, forging his way as deep as he was allowed to. He felt the unmistakable feeling of Riki shuddering and clenching internally, signalling his climax and buried himself deep inside. "Uhh..." he moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Riki cried out in pleasure and fell down onto the bed save for where he was connected to Iason.

Iason pulled out, a string of cum dripping down from his cock to the twitching anus he was just inside. He playfully smacked the tanned ass again, before rubbing the hurt skin. "You'd better get going," he smirked. "Sunrise waits for no one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Riki grumbled, wincing as he struggled to get up. "Fuck...my hips hurt." He flopped down onto the expensive silk sheets, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Feeling that are we?" Iason grinned, giving a caress to the tanned left hip before slipping off the bed and grasping onto the robe that the servant left on the chair beside his bed.

" _Fuck._.." Riki whined, flipping his head back to glare at Iason. "We are doing horseback target practice today! How am I supposed to ride a horse in this state?"

Iason tied the sash, grinning at the thought of his beloved riding his black stallion. As Captain of the military squad, he was the pinnacle of the group and highly respected. Iason could just see the rumor mill starting up if Riki was wincing in the saddle during training. Everyone knew that Riki was his lover, as he had declared it so. But there were a few men in the squad who might still attempt to steal a taste of the forbidden fruit, especially if they saw him with such an expression on his face. The smile on the King's face vanished immediately at that thought. "I'll have the servants prepare pain relief, but you should be fully healed by the time you get in the saddle."

Riki finally dragged himself to the bed edge and then maneuvered his sore body into a sitting position. "Just gimme something so I can get my poor ass off this bed," he growled. "I'll be fine once I can actually move."

"Cal!" Iason called, glancing over to the servant quarters and immediately the young sandy blonde servant appeared. "Fetch a pain remedy for Riki and then ready a bath."

"Yes, Master." The young boy disappeared to do the tasks assigned without another sound.

Iason turned, walking over to the bedside where Riki was sitting with his manhood covered by a sheet corner. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling his head into his stomach covered by the silken robe. "I'm going to be rather busy for the next few days," he revealed. "Princess Maia is coming within a few days and then King Girardus and his son Prince Symon are coming from Astren to discuss a possible alliance. When they are not present I will be branching Midas into smaller divisions as well as creating new routes for the villages far away under my power to use to be connected easier with the main vein towns."

" _Astren_?" Riki repeated, frowning. "You mean the country that's like...really far away? You have the _King of Astren_ coming to your doorstep?"

"He wished to come in person," Iason answered, pushing back to stare into the shocked black eyes. "To pay his respects to me." He caressed the tanned face. "And you."

Riki leaned into the touch. "Still...does that man rule more than you? What if a war breaks out between you two?"

"He rules half of what I do," he explained. "This may seem hard to believe because it's been raining so much here, but the country of Astren has been suffering greatly due to drought." He paused. "I find it odd that they are asking to have an alliance with us. I think there is more to it."

"They're dragging us into war, Iason!" Riki protested. "Don't throw us into war because they can't solve their own damn issues!"

"Hush," Iason whispered, pressing his finger to the lips before him. "I will discuss with them when they arrive."

"Masters?" Cal timidly called, peeking his head out from behind the door he knocked on. "I have the remedy and the bath prepared."

"Very good," Iason praised, pulling the sheets up and over Riki in a swift motion before he scooped him up into his arms. "Let's both take a bath and then we will apply it."

Riki grumbled under his breath at being carried, but didn't struggle and protest loudly. He was still bitter about this King going to visit them. Everything was just beginning to fall into place and he sure as hell did not need another battle to handle. His military squad was growing and advancing nicely and he didn't need to lose the men he had just nurtured into perfection just yet. They required at least another hundred or so men, all trained, to go to war. Their numbers had not been completely replenished since the last battle and Riki wanted more men in the squad instead of the bare minimum as there had been before. That would take months to do. There would be no way to effectively fight in another war if that's what these people were going to ask of Iason. Riki only hoped he could help Iason see that before he went and signed off his men to go to war.

—

"Get ready!" Riki ordered, motioning with his arm towards the group in his right. "Releasing the target, now!" He opened the cage door, releasing the miniature dragon covered in the protective casing that would protect it from the arrows just in case it's skin didn't. "Move, move, move!"

The dragon flew through the air, swooping in between the high trees. It's piercing red eyes sat in his eyes, peering out of his slitted scaled eyelids surrounded by its rough scaled, stubby horned skull, giving it a menacing and intimidating appearance as it glided through the designated flight path. It shrieked loudly, it's many rows of stubby horns running down the sides of each of it's jaws lines along with it's razor sharp teeth flashing as it caught the light filtering in from the tree coverage. It's nostrils flared as it picked up speed and raced down the trail.

"Take the shot when you are able to!" Riki ordered, racing behind the squad and evaluating their progress.

One squad member aimed his arrow, shooting the dragon in the back of it's neck. The soft tip hit the protective layer, dyeing the spot of impact a bright green colour. The dragon screeched, swinging back and attempting to hit the rider with it's long, slim barbed tail.

"Hey, Slytha! Behave!" Riki growled, scolding the dragon back into racing forward. The creature slipped through an opening and glided forward, it's wings with almost angelic bone structures clearly visible through the encasing thin layer of skin. It scraped it's curved talons on the trees as it slipped through the opening in the tall vegetation. "You're losing him! Keep him in your sights!"

"Come on, men!" one of the members yelled, leading the fleet around the barricading trees and down the beaten path. "Woah!" he cried out, striding straight into a muddy bog that had formed with the frequent rainfall. "Dammit!"

From a resting spot in a tree overlooking the mess Slytha snorted with glee, earning scowls from the men as they aimed and rode through the murky waters that were almost up to the horse's bellies and attempted to take down the small moving target.

Riki raced forward and halted at the edge, shaking his head and hung back a bit to give the squad some room to chase. He clicked his tongue, urging his horse onto the higher ground ledge of the forest path around the boggy area. He raced on the smoother path, catching up to the squad at the end of the training area. Slytha was hissing wildly, thrashing it's wings around from it's perch as the men kept shooting arrows at it. "Hey, enough! The perch is the safe spot!"

"C'mon Capt'n," one complained. "He hardly got any spots!"

"No," Riki firmly denied, trotting over on his black horse. "The perch is the safe spot; the end of training. Slytha has a routine and by shooting at him in the safe spot, you are breaking that routine." He approached closer. "He's still young and can easily turn on you as well. And boy does he have a nasty chomp, I'll tell you that." He looked to the beast. "Come here."

Slytha shrieked and flew over, landing on Riki's arm with the protective padding and cowered slightly.

"It's OK, Slyth," he assured, producing a small meaty reward from his saddle bag. "Good job." He examined the spots on the protective layer, counting up the hits and who sent them. "We'll do part two now. Ensure your protective gear is on properly and then fan out. This is not a game, this is serious training on how to avoid arrows and shoot the enemy while riding. You each have roughly thirty arrows in your holsters, use them effectively and wisely. Do not shoot for anyone's head, aim only for the back and sides. The arrows are soft tips, but it is still a threat. Anyone who hits someone beyond the boundaries is going to do basic target practice for two weeks, twice a day. Understand me?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Fan out and pretend you're hiding from the enemy so you can ambush them," Riki ordered loudly. "You may leave your horse and go on foot, but you must retrieve it after. Even if you get hit you keep going, when you run out of arrows return to the old birch! We don't stop until everyone's out of arrows! Move out!"

Riki watched his men move out and then decided where he would observe them. Finding his spot, he hid his horse in a desolate patch of bush coverage and then slipped silently up to the highest branch of the tree, perching himself on the sturdy support and waiting. He pulled back his bow string as one of his men entered the scene and then sent an arrow straight into his back and then hid himself behind the foliage.

"Ah! W-what the fuck?" the squad member protested, glancing helplessly around in search of his attacker to no avail. The black dye dripped down, indicating just who hit him, but he'd never know because he couldn't see it on his back.

Riki bit his lip to keep from laughing and peeked out. It would be a long time before they finished training today. He planned to hit every single one of his men and test their abilities to find him or sense his presence.

—

"Uuuuugh," Riki moaned, plopping himself down in a mahogany wood chair with padded arms and a plush seat. He slowly began ripping off his tunic, breeches and other attire until he was nude. He tossed them all onto the floor and then wobbled over to the bed and crawled into it, creating a cocoon around him with the soft blankets. "Hmmmm..." He snuggled into the warmth, sighing in relief. So nice to be resting after the training, which had went on for hours as while the men were practicing enemy hunting he released two more dragons which kept them on their toes.

Riki inhaled the scent on the fabric, a small smile spreading on his lips as he was hit with the scent of his lover. Iason always smelled wonderful, an earthy yet fresh scent with a dash of some high quality cologne. It was such a calming and seductive smell that Riki could never get enough of. He breathed in deeply, relishing the moment and relaxed his tired body which gave into exhaustion soon.

Iason entered the room silently, having received word that Riki had returned and that dinner would be ready within the hour. He paused as he saw his beloved covered in the blankets and heard the distinct sound of his unconscious mumbling and smiled. His wolf cub was working hard everyday; earning his keep was what he called it. He got paid for his position, diligently doing his job and grooming the army for battle. Not an easy task with the rowdy newcomers, but he seemed to be handling it well.

Iason slipped over to the bedside which Riki was facing, peering over the edge. He reached out his hand, brushing the dark locks coated with dried sweat with a feather light caress. "You are working so hard, my love," he whispered. "We hardly see each other..."

That was true. They had barely seen each other as of lately due to Riki being gone training and Iason being confined to paperwork and planning restructuring everything after the mess that had occurred. There was always more to do. And he could not even begin to guess what news Aunt Maia would be bringing, he'd prayed it was not a warning of war in the country closest to her residence.

War was not something they could handle at the moment. They were severely undermanned in the military region after the devastating trauma of the war.

A new shipment of horses was on the way and he'd hoped that with it would arrive fresh troops from the farther regions who would have gotten notice of the hiring opportunity. Now that the middle class was back to it's thriving state there would be more young men eager to serve the new King and prove their loyalty.

And they had redone the barracks and practicing grounds around the entirety of the castle grounds, along with adding new living quarters for the men. That meant they could now capable of housing and training the new men for their military when the new shipment arrived. That also meant that the men could practice among themselves some days, which meant Riki would be his during those times. But right now Riki needed to teach them the basics before they could continue, as many of the old fleet had perished. Queen Jupiter never seemed to feel the need to have a monstrous army, but Iason was going to put an end to that. The lands were prosperous and there was ample grain and resources stored, therefore they could let their military count rise.

Iason sighed softly, resting his face on the bed and moving his platinum blonde locks closer to Riki's hand that was free from the blanket nest. He brushed it along the tanned fingertips, enjoying the twitch of the strong digits before they gently clasped onto the hair tips. "Have I been neglecting you?" he whispered. "Are we not spending enough time together?"

Riki murmured something, shifting in his blanket cocoon and peeked open his eyes to see the beautiful man before him. "Hey..."

"Hey," Iason softly returned and straightened up. "Did I wake you?"

"Mnmm," Riki denied, rubbing the blonde locks between his fingertips while gazing into the azure eyes. "How's work?"

"Busy, how was training the men?"

"Busy," Riki sighed, freeing himself from the cocoon but keeping himself covered with a light silk sheet. "I'm sore and tired."

Iason pondered for a moment. "Lie on your stomach," he instructed, giving the tanned shoulder a pat.

Riki obeyed, releasing himself from the blankets and laying on top of them, not embarrassed by his nudity. He raised an eyebrow as Iason climbed over him and straddled his back, but then felt the large hands begin to knead his aching muscles. "Oohhh..." he purred brokenly, relishing in the feeling of the knots skillfully being worked out. "So good..."

Iason grimaced at the bruises on the tanned skin, why wasn't Riki healing as fast? Iason didn't wish to hurt Riki, but the needed to be firm enough to get the knots out. "When is your day off?"

"Two days from now," Riki moaned, wincing at the rough spot the blonde was working on. "Tomorrow is obstacle course day. The whole Southern Forest near the Fort was rigged up. We'll be out there all bloody day in the rain."

"Maybe you should take your day off tomorrow?" Iason suggested, gently running his hands along the lean back.

"No," Riki sighed. "Katze predicted an even worse storm on the following day. That's why we are taking that day off. Tomorrow is just off and on rain, but it won't be heavy."

"I see," Iason acknowledged, finishing up his work. "Well then maybe we can have a nice day inside together on your day off."

Riki shrugged. "Up to you," he answered, trying to hide his yearning to just be with his lover—alone again. "If you're free."

"I'll make sure I am," Iason agreed, planting a kiss on the neck before him. "Now. You need to take a warm bath, so your muscles can relax further and then change for dinner."

"OK," Riki exhaled, rolling off the bed and into a standing position. "Hope the tough times are not upon us. I'm famished!"

—

Raoul glanced at the door of his improved potion room and smiled as he saw the familiar redhead enter. "Did you find it?" he inquired, pleased as he saw the herbs he had requested being held up. "Well done, set them over here."

"Are you going to tell me what you're brewing up?" Katze again asked.

"No, it's a surprise," Raoul denied, continuing to grind the leaves into a paste. He was making a new line of aphrodisiac that would react specifically to Katze's blood. Earlier that week he had done a bit of poking around and a few tests and concluded that what he had before him would make the redhead beg for sex for hours on end. Now Raoul just needed the opportune moment to try it once it was complete. He had been so busy as of lately, he was neglecting to fulfill his partner's needs and his own. They needed a nice long evening of relief, not just the short sessions in the evenings.

Katze slumped into a chair, watching the hardworking man before him. He remembered how he used to hate Raoul, despising him for what he had done and the Royal family for killing off all of the magic.

He had wanted to return to being Iason's information seeker and assistant, but when Raoul stole him, he couldn't deny the fact the magic in his blood stirred. It had been ages since he had seen another person with magic abilities and Raoul hid it very well. So when he was approached that fateful day, he was utterly shocked. Katze had hidden himself fairly well and had requested to work among the Royal family to prevent himself from being slaughtered outside by the hunters. He had been the wolf disguised in sheepskin, and it turned out there was another.

After finding out Raoul's secret, Katze found it hard to want to go back to denying his true self. And now he was the Secondary King's lover and was protected.

"Finished," Raoul huffed, placing the dirty mixing devices into the cleaning bucket. He held up the bowl and poured the goopy contents into a sealing crystal container.

"I believe dinner is soon upon us," Katze remembered. "I saw Riki come back and I think King Iason is finished with his paperwork for the day."

"Aye, I helped him with a great heap of it and the organizing of Midas into smaller districts all afternoon," Raoul grimaced. "It should have been done a long time ago, Midas is too large and needs to have more roads and smaller districts. It's no wonder it was such a mess of overcrowding, people were building homes left and right and disregarding the roads."

"Yeah, I've heard some stories from Midas," Katze agreed. "Heard there are a lot of whore houses going up."

Raoul shrugged. "Midas is the town for that. That's not our concern." He grasped onto the container. "Our concern was that Midas also houses many businesses that others may be interested, including the brothels. Once we properly organize the routes, the city will be much more accessible for others and prosperous. And in the end, during tax season, we benefit and can improve the Kingdom," Raoul concluded, stopping before Katze. "Now then. How about a bath before dinner?"

"Could do," Katze answered, rising up from his chair. "I smell like a herb garden."

Raoul grinned, knowing full well he would administer the aphrodisiac during the bath. "It's a fine smell, but I think a bath on this cold day would do good to warm us both up."

—

"Try this," Raoul instructed, covering Katze's eyes with a small warm, wet cloth. He brought the wooden spoon up to the redhead's lips, his arms wrapped around him from behind as their bodies were pressed together. "It's a very calming herb remedy, to aid in a restful sleep."

Katze accepted the spoonful, tasting the concoction. "It tastes sweet," he commented.

"It'll help you relax more," Raoul assured, knowing that the slow acting aphrodisiac would have Katze out of his mind with lust sometime after dinner.

"Thanks," he breathed, leaning back into Raoul's hold more. He had come to enjoy bathing with the larger man, relishing in the warmth that it brought.

No matter what, Raoul was going to do as he pleased. And there was no way to stop him from doing that, so Katze had to learn how to accept the fact and negotiate with the blonde. But a warm bath was something he could readily accept any day in the colder seasons.

—

Riki sighed, sinking deeper into the bathtub. He lazily looked up as Iason strolled in after adding a log to the fireplace in their bedroom, and pulled up a chair to sit in the room with him. "Can't leave me for one minute, huh?"

"We barely see each other aside from the evenings," Iason reminded.

"Yeah..." Riki trailed, knowing that their schedules hadn't coordinated in the least since Iason has become King. Riki was busy with military and Iason was busy with his King duties. They really did only see each other before dinner time and then would just go to sleep shortly after with just a round of sex.

It sucked. Iason was now on top, but there was so much bullshit that needed to be figured out; so much training and planning, building and tearing down. It never ended.

"Will things ever calm down?" he asked softly.

"I'm hoping once Midas is dealt with, the new military shipment arrives and is dealt with and Aunt Maia comes, there will be more time for us," Iason hopefully assured. "We just need to tie up the loose ends, love. Then it should be smooth sailing."

"Sailing," Riki murmured, wondering what that was like. He had seen many ships entering at the harbors, but had never actually been in one. "Can we go sailing someday?"

"Perhaps," Iason smiled. "Maybe we'll stop by an island that the Royal family owns one day." He could see the look of yearning in his lover's dark eyes and hoped it was for more than just sailing. "We shall see... but before that you must finish your soaking and then we'll go to dinner."

Riki snorted. "No, I just thought you'd pull the damn ship into the castle grounds and we'd sail through the fields."

"I do not think the fields would appreciate that nor offer us the ability to do so."

"Gods you have no sense of humor," Riki grumbled, slinking down further into the water.

Iason paused for a moment, then rose up from his chair and left briefly. Riki frowned, but refused to leave the warmth of the water just yet. Iason returned, an object in his hand which he set down in the water. "This will have to keep you content until we are able to go sailing," he grinned, turning and leaving Riki. "You have until that candle has melted halfway to bathe, then get out and come get dressed."

Riki stared at the miniature replica of what he guessed was Iason's ship floating in the water. It was large, carved with sturdy, thick wood and had bright white sails to catch the wind. "Smart ass," Riki grumbled, but enjoyed watching the ship float in the water and imagining traveling with Iason to some place where they could spend time together.

But he had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

—

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The King is Not Above Laws

Chapter Two

 _The King is Not Above Laws_

—

Katze sat down at the desk in their bedroom, picked up his quill and a scroll. He dipped the quill in ink and began to indite the list of ingredients he'd need when he was making a new blend that would aid the military. It was a dried blend of herbs and other plant material that would be ground into a fine powder. The men would sprinkle the powder upon their rations and no matter what the portion, they'd feel full for a longer period of time.

"What are you doing?" Raoul inquired, leaning mischievously in the doorway.

"Completing the list for the food powder. So when the new shipment arrives, we can ration our rations further,"

Katze reminded, then paused, catching that look in the green eyes. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing," Raoul shrugged, heading over to the bed and laying down. "I'm going to rest for a bit. Care to join me when you finish."

Katze frowned at Raoul's aberrant manner, but continued to write the list.

—

" _Uuugh..._ " Katze moaned, slumping in the chair. He was a hot, dripping mess and ready to burst. " _R...Raoul...you bastard._ "

Raoul chuckled, sliding his hands underneath the redhead's attire and teasing his nipples. "I see you are responding well to my aphrodisiac," he purred.

"Aphrodisiac?" Katze growled, then shivered. "Why _...haa...why now_?"

The blonde chuckled, scooping Katze up into his arms and carrying him over to the bed. "You need a good fuck."

Katze shivered as Raoul towered over him. "It's _...painful_ ," he moaned, his hips bucking as wetness seeped through his breeches.

Raoul slid out of his apparel, then yanked down Katze's breeches as he situated himself between the redhead's legs. "I'll take responsibility," he whispered seductively, bringing one leg up and over his shoulder. He traced his tongue along Katze's thigh all the way to his twitching hole. "I'll take away your pain until you are screaming with pleasure..."

—

Riki slouched in his chair, exhausted from the obstacle course training and damp from the rain. "So tired," he moaned, kicking off his boots and then peeling off his clothes. "Fucking freezing!"

He rose and immediately headed to the bed, diving into the blankets and burying himself in the warmth. The room was warm with the fire from the fireplace and Cal had placed the quilts close to the warmth and laid them out when he saw the squad returning.

"Haaaah..." Riki sighed blissfully, allowing his aching and tired body to soak up the warmth and softness. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a tranquil sleep, listening to the fire crackle.

—

Iason strode down the hallway, pleased with his efforts for the day. Raoul and him had finally completed dividing Midas up into districts. They named them Areas to match the set up of the Middle Class regions. Midas now housed six different districts; Area 1 known as Vrulux, Area 2 known as Norith, Area 3 known as Stonoa, Area 4 known as Staegalla, Area 5 known as Ugedo and Area 6 known as Zura. He handed over the first three Areas to Raoul to control, as they were said to be the closest lands to their location where magic still laid dormant within the earth. Staegalla was rather appealing to Iason, as it was almost a desolate piece of land, buried within a barrier of trees. It had remained mostly untouched by the chaos and was a impeccable spot to get away with Riki. Ugedo was the Trading Market Capital of Midas, where people from way beyond would come to sell and trade their goods all year long. And finally Zura, which was the punishment capital of Midas. Zura housed the remaining unwanted slaves, criminals of all degrees, and the orphans of Midas in safe and appropriate environments.

This denoted that there could now be a functioning town of Midas as soon as the royal messenger was sent to the town and posted the new order. He'd have to get Riki to send out his military squad to go enforce the new districts plans, but it could wait for a day or so.

Now that Midas was figured out, everything could begin thriving. The Middle Class regions were his first task, as he re-established the division of the lands while rebuilding the communities. Area 1 was Lhassa, Area 2 was Flare, Area 3 was Mistral Park, Area 4 was Ainis, Area 5 was Diedo, Area 6 was Janus, Area 7 was Her Bay, and finally Area 8 was Sasan. Beyond that were the out lands, known as Area 9, which Riki had grown up in that had no official name. After handing the task of naming it to Riki, he named Ceres to honour Ceretarian and his roots.

Iason silently entered their room, smiling as he spotted Riki once again in bed. He was so proud of his beloved's efforts to train the military squad. He made the right decision in entrusting Riki with such a task. Iason moved across the room, pausing by the bedside and gently caressing the mongrel's body covered with the blankets.

"Mmm..." Riki murmured, moving due to the gentle touch and peeked open his dark eyes. "Hey... sorry I...was cold and dosed off."

"That's quite all right," he assured, straightening up and climbing under the sheets. "Mind if I join?"

Riki pressed himself to Iason, sighing blissfully as the blonde was warm. "I'm so cold..." he whimpered. "Even though the bed is warm."

Iason winced as Riki's cold body pressed to him. "You're freezing, I hope you're not ill."

"I feel fine," Riki assured, pressing himself further against Iason. "Just cold."

"Shall I warm you?" Iason queried softly, rubbing the mongrel's arms and chest to warm him with the friction.

"Yeah," Riki agreed, catching the lustful look in Iason's eyes.

—

Riki panted heavily, moaning as Iason held onto his heavy sacks. Iason rolled them around, occasionally squeezing as if feeling each of their weights. He released another lustful cry as the King grasped onto his erection, rubbing his thumb across the secreting slit while squeezing the shaft gently.

Iason leaned forward, sucking on the pointed nipples. He occasionally nibbled on the protruding buds, his tongue gliding around every curve before his luscious lips sucked hard, eliciting a cry from the mongrel.

" _I...Iason_ ," Riki moaned, staring down at him with glistening dark eyes. " _Give...give it...to me_."

"Just relax, love," Iason assured, running hands down Riki's sides as he licked all the way down and then reached the erect member. He moved himself back and began sucking hard on the tip, gliding his tongue along the slit and girth in teasing motions.

Riki released a deep growl from the back of his throat, his body shuddering as Iason began deep throating him. The King sucked hard, his throat and mouth constricting tightly around Riki's penis as he bobbed his head. " _I...Iason_ ," he grunted, his hips trembling as they began to pool with the feeling of release. " _Ah, Iason, can't...!_ "

Iason milked Riki dry, sucking up each drop of cum and swallowing them. He pulled back, smiling as Riki flopped down onto the bed, his body glistening with a sheen of sweat. He rested his hand upon the bare chest, relishing in the fast heartbeat and panted breaths he could feel. "Are you warmer?" he asked seductively, crawling up and over the mongrel.

"Y...yeah," Riki grunted, staring up into the blue eyes brimming with lust then dropping down to the large erection. "Give...give it to me, ya bastard _._ "

Iason briefly raised his eyebrow, but slipped between the tanned legs. He lifted one upwards, planting a trail of kisses all the way from the upper thigh to the knee, then bit down on the tender thigh flesh.

" _St_...get on with it," Riki whined, wincing and grasping onto the sheets. He was hit with a sudden spike of heat, frustrated that Iason was teasing him. " _Iason!_ "

Having never heard that tone before, Iason pressed himself to the twitching hole. "Is this what you want, love?"

"Hurry," Riki whimpered while panting, squirming in attempt to get Iason to enter fast. " _Hurry,_ enter!"

Amused by his beloved's eagerness, the King entered. Once again, the intoxicating grip of Riki's innards clamped around him as he began pillage his way inside. " _Ohh, Riki_ ," he groaned brokenly, pressing himself in more and more. He rocked himself inside the pulsating cavern, surprised that it was a bit warmer inside than usual. Perhaps Riki was getting ill?

" _Ohhh_ ," Riki moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He shivered as Iason ran a hand down his warm body, reaching one of his nipples and teasing it before falling back and stroking his cock. " _Ah, m...more, ah! Move, Iason!_ "

Iason thrust inside, hitting that particular spot and sending a spike of pure ecstasy through Riki who cried out. With that once thrust, Riki's insides clamped down incredibly hard around Iason's cock while pulsating. Iason's penis twitched hard within the mongrel, but he regained himself, a low moan escaping his lips.

Trying again once Riki's insides released him, he thrust in. The pressure around his cock increased more, but he forced himself to pull out a ways and then slam back in.

Riki gripped onto Iason, panting heavily through gritted teeth. " _More,_ " he hissed.

Iason tried again, but Riki was squeezing so hard on his erection he could barely pull out. He closed his eyes for a moment, containing himself as he was almost pushed off the edge and began pulling out.

Riki confusedly tightened his grip on Iason's arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded, but then found himself flipped onto his hands and knees. He cried out in shock and pleasure as Iason rammed hard into him, nailing his internal spot repeatedly as he grabbed onto his hips. " _Ahhh! Ah, yes, yes! Uuuh!_ " Riki screamed, pushing back hard against Iason who was thrusting in and out so hard he thought his insides would rip out. " _Uuugh, uuuh, ahhh! Iason, mo...more!_ "

Finding Riki's demands rather barbaric, but not willing to leave him unsatisfied, Iason grabbed onto Riki's arms. He grabbed onto one in each of his hands, sending the mongrel face first into the bed and began bucking inside ruthlessly. He used the momentum that holding onto Riki that way allowed him, pounding inside the hole that dared to send him into orgasm if he stopped.

With each thrust it felt as if Riki's insides were clamping down on his more and more. He moaned loudly, finally finding it impossible to thrust in or out anymore and slammed into Riki. He spilled his hot seed deep inside, his head rolling back a bit as an intense orgasm rippled through his body.

Riki moaned, panting heavy and twitching violently from his own climax. His speed had spilled out all over the sheets, dirtying them. " _Uuuh...haaa, haaa, uuugh..._ "

Once Iason regained himself, he opened his eyes and leaned over Riki's back. "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm...fine," Riki answered, waiting for Iason to disconnect with him so he could fall. "That was...great..."

Iason smiled, then finally pulled out after Riki's trembling insides let up around him. "That was heavenly, wolf cub," he praised, rolling beside him and stroking the sweat covered body.

Riki panted softly. "I...I need a moment," he huffed. "My body...needs a minute...to recover."

Iason planted a kiss on the tanned shoulder. "We have all night," he assured. "But we still should include dinner sometime."

"Oh yeah," Riki recalled, then cursed because there was no way he was getting out of this bed. "We'll have to have it delivered."

"Yes," Iason agreed. "I think that would be best." He stroked the tanned back, then rose and slipped into a robe before seeking his servant and requesting that dinner be delivered to the room.

—

Raoul set the maps of Vrulux, Norith and Stonoa down on the table. "I have a surprise," he grinned, looking at Katze who was busy preparing the food powder.

"What?" Katze inquired, not stopping his task of grinding the ingredients into a dust.

"Iason finished dividing Midas up," he revealed, which caused the redhead to pause. "And I was given three districts to rule over."

"Oh? So you actually are a King then," the redhead praised.

Raoul strode over to Katze, leaning against the table. "Do you know about the North Eastern sector of Midas?"

Katze blinked, slowing his grinding. "You mean the story about how it is believed to still have magic secrets buried beneath the earth?"

"Precisely," Raoul agreed.

"What about it?"

"I rule over the North Eastern districts," Raoul revealed.

Katze slammed the grinding device down. "King Iason _let you_? How did you manage that?" he demanded, attempting to hide his excitement.

Raoul laughed. "I didn't, he handed them off willingly."

" _Wow_ ," Katze breathed, shaking his head. "If we get that place cleaned up, it might be restored to its original glory. And if there are any people with magic in their blood who wish to come forth, it can become a safe haven."

"Yes, I hope that is what will happen," the blonde agreed. "But I'll need your help. Once everything has settled down, we can go and take the supplies to go clean up the area and proceed to do so."

Katze nodded, pouring the powder into another sac and then tying it up. He lifted the sac and placed it next to the other four. "If your not busy, do you want to help me right now?" he inquired, looking back at the table that was still heaping with plants and herbs. "I'll be here all day and night at this rate."

—

Riki slurped up the soup in his spoon, before dipping his bread in the bowl to get the last drops of liquid. "That hit the spot," he sighed happily, pushing his empty tray away.

Iason chuckled. "Are you feeling a bit better?" he questioned.

"Mhmm," Riki murmured, stretching before yawning loudly. He flopped back down in the bed and hugged a pillow.

Iason rose and rested his hand upon the mongrel's forehead, feeling an unnatural heat. "Riki, I think you are getting ill," he fretted.

Riki swatted his hand away. "I feel fine," he protested. "I'm just warm from the soup."

Not believing that it was merely the warmth of the soup, Iason called upon Cal and requested a sickness remedy to aid the mongrel's high body heat.

"I honestly believe you have a fever, Riki," Iason disagreed. "You might have gotten a chill from the rain."

"I'm not sick!" Riki growled, launching the pillow at Iason. "I am just tired from training and need a rest!"

Iason caught the pillow, throwing it aside. "Riki, I think you should take some medicine and rest."

"No!" Riki objected, sitting up abruptly. "We were supposed to spend tonight and tomorrow together! Iason, I swear I'm fine!"

The King hesitated, wanting for the mongrel to be well when they spent time together, but also wanted Riki badly no matter what. "Take the medicine at least, before we spend the night together," he asserted.

Riki grumbled in protest, but accepted his fate of taking the disgusting remedy. "Fine," he growled.

Cal entered with the remedy in a bottle and a spoon. "Masters," he bowed, then handed off the bottle and spoon to Iason.

Iason approached, grabbing bottle and utensil and carrying it to the bed. He sat down and opened the bottle, before pouring it into the spoon.

Riki almost hurled up his soup as he watched the dark goop plop out of the bottle. It had no scent, but it looked like black, clotted blood as it hit the spoon with an audible splat. "I'm not taking that," he spat, moving away from Iason.

"Riki," the King warned, crooking his finger at the mongrel after setting the bottle down. "Come and take this."

"Fuck no!" he hissed, pushing back further into the bed. "That's disgusting!"

Iason lurched forward, almost bringing the spoon to Riki's lips. The mongrel smacked the spoon out of his hand and send it flying messily through the air and onto the carpet. The King inhaled deeply, his eyes closed before uttering a single word. " _Riki._.."

"I'm _not_ gonna take that shit!"

"You will if you care about your health!" Iason roared.

" _No, I won't_!"

The King's face tightened as he jerked forward, catching the mongrel in his grasp and throwing him across his lap. He slapped the tanned ass hard in a series of hits, causing Riki to yelp and cry out. "Why are you being so stubborn? Foolish wolf cub!" he admonished. "Do you want to get sick, do you not care for your health?"

" _Ow!_ Let go...! Iason, ow!" Riki screamed, jerking as Iason slapped his ass harder. " _Uugh..._!" The force of the hand on his backside failed to cease, instead growing stronger which caused him to bite back tears.

"I am trying to help you, yet you refuse me! Why?" Iason continued, still whacking the tender backside even when Riki began crying. " _Answer me, Riki_!"

Riki sobbed as Iason swatted him particularly brutally. "I...! It looked, _uuuuurk_! Disgusting!" he cried. " _Stop, Iason_!"

Iason halted, rubbing the punished flesh as Riki cried in his hold. "You have no sense of caring when it comes to your health, Riki. That's not good. You may think you're unstoppable because of your transformation healing, but internally you may not be sound." He planted kisses upon the warm back. "Please take the medicine? I don't want you to be sick, love."

Riki sniffled. "Looks...gross," he whimpered.

The King sighed, laying Riki onto the bed and then reaching over and grabbed the bottle. He estimated a spoonful, taking the medicine into his mouth before leaning down and pressing his lips to the mongrel's. He transferred the goopy liquid into Riki's mouth, kissing him all the while until he had no choice but to swallow the medicine.

The mongrel pulled away, coughing and licking his mouth to cleanse it from the bitter liquid. "Disgusting..." he hacked.

Iason took a sip from his wine chalice to disperse the taste. It was indeed not very tasty. "Take a short rest," he advised. "We'll continue when you wake."

Riki pouted as Iason walked over to his favorite chair and grasped onto a book. He then angrily wrapped himself in the sheets, grumbling about how stupid the blonde was and how he wasn't sick until he dozed off.

—

He had woken up alone in the room. The air was crisp with a bitter coldness and it was dead silent. He had gotten out of bed, his feet touching the frozen floor, walking past the flame less fireplace and headed to the doors to go find Iason.

When he opened the heavy doors, the scent of blood and death was thick. It struck fear into his heart as he ran down the halls, avoiding the carcasses of decapitated servants and maids. A few were cut in half, their insides spilling across the floor, steaming in the cold environment. Riki closed his eyes, biting back his nausea and hurried onward, occasionally stepping in the puddles of blood. He reached the end of the hall and there was this man, standing there with a bloodied weapon in hand, dripping crimson onto the marble floor.

He was dressed in red, a grand outfit of armor and mesh protection. In his hands he held Iason's head, laughing. That was when Riki realized that the man was stained with blood.

Without thinking, Riki transformed and leaped towards him.

When Riki opened his eyes from his nightmare, there was the loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning that lit up the dim room. "Iason?" he called out, sitting up abruptly. He looked around the room, not finding him immediately and his chest tightened. " _Iason_!"

"Here, love," Iason softly assured, entering from the bathroom. He strode over to the distressed mongrel, his casual tunic and breeches hanging loosely against his body. "Are you all right?" he whispered, stroking the tanned face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Riki couldn't coherently respond at the moment, too many emotions bubbling inside of him made it impossible. He simply nodded while panting, on the verge of crying.

Iason leaned forward, capturing Riki in a embrace and planting a kiss upon his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" Riki shook his head. "Well then, lay back and calm down." He lowered Riki to the bed, surprised as when he laid next to him that the mongrel hugged him. Riki was acting rather odd. "You needn't fear anything, Riki. I won't let any harm come to you."

Riki inhaled Iason's scent, trying to calm himself with it. Iason wasn't dead, he was alive and well, he could relax. "S...sorry," he barely whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, wolf cub," the King assured, rubbing his back gently. He placed one hand on the tanned forehead, scowling as Riki's temperature was still warm. "You have a mild fever."

"I'm fine," Riki whispered, then rolled on top of the blonde. He rubbed against Iason's bulge in his breeches. "Do it."

"Riki, you're not well," Iason asserted.

" _Please_ , just...do it," he begged, rubbing himself harder against Iason and flexing his hips suggestively. He began to unlace the breeches.

Iason sighed, but went along with it. Riki was indeed acting oddly. He vowed to visit Raoul and see if there was any remedy he could produce for the mongrel's symptoms.

—

Iason simply held Riki in his arms, caressing the tanned face and running his fingers through the dark locks. He loved the mongrel's tranquil sleeping face, the quiet murmurs and myriad emotions that he produced. With feather softness, he planted a kiss on the tanned forehead and slipped out of the bed.

Dressing himself in a better outfit of a fancier tunic and soft shoes, Iason headed down the hallway. It was late in the morning, but with the storm outside it felt like evening. There was scarcely any light save for the candles inside and the lightning outside.

He made his way to Raoul's room, passing a few maids and servants before he arrived and then paused at the door to knock. His attention was turned away as the sound of the main doors bursting open and the nasty storm outside rushed in as well. Thinking the doors had busted, he hurried down the hall and to the balcony.

"Close the door!" Iason ordered, but then halted as he stared down and saw a Princess in a drenched cloak smiling up at him. "Aunt Maia!" He swiftly moved down the stairs as servants rushed to close the large doors and tend to the Princess and her accompanying servants.

"My gods, what are you doing here in the storm?" he scolded, leading her more into the entrance and tossing aside her drenched cloak.

"I was already to far to wait until it passed," Princess Maia laughed, turning as a figure ran up into her arms. "I wasn't willing to sabotage both of our schedules because of nature." She adjusted her hold on the child. "Say hello, Kane."

Iason hardly recognized the young boy he had once saved. He was no longer in ragged clothing, but a puffy white tunic and a well made pair of breeches. "Hello, King Iason," the child greeted, bowing his head in respect.

"Hello Kane, I trust you are fairing well with Princess Maia?"

Kane nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Very good," he praised, then reached out to take Aunt Maia's hand. "Come inside, I'll have the maids prepare a warm cup of tea and meal for you both."

—

Princess Maia kissed Kane on the forehead, then left the room silently. "He's usually so energetic, but after the days in the carriage I think he's worn out," she chuckled.

"He is still young," Iason noted. "Children need naps just as a tired adult does."

"Yes, I suppose that is true," she agreed, sitting back down at the table and then taking a delicate sip of her tea.

"So tell me, Aunt Maia," Iason started. "What brings you here?"

Princess Maia set her cup down, her slender fingers placing the cup upon the saucer without a sound. She glanced to one of her servants who nodded and handed her a package of heavily wrapped documents. "The family and I have complied a list of all of the women that are available and approved of for you to marry," she revealed.

Iason stiffened. "Aunt Maia...when I was crowned I made it known that Riki was my partner," he reminded. "He is the only one whom I will share my love and life with."

"Don't be foolish," Aunt Maia scoffed. "He is a _man_ , Iason." She pulled out a scroll document and pointed. "The laws clearly state that the new ruler _must_ marry the opposite gender to produce an heir for after you step down." Her eyes pierced Iason's. "Surely you know that even as King, you are _not_ above the laws set by your ancestors. Your partner is a _male_ , therefore you will have to keep him as your lover and marry a women. That women will reproduce with you and you will raise the child."

"I will not—" Iason insisted, but was cut off by Princess Maia.

"You certainly will, or else." She pointed to the next section. "You will be forced to abdicate."

—

 **To Be Continued**


	3. A Mate's Passion

Chapter Three

 _A Mate's Passion_

—

Iason stared at Aunt Maia. "You'll force me to abdicate for remaining faithful to my partner?" he whispered.

"You cannot disregard the ancient laws, Iason," Maia reminded. "You are reforming the laws for the kingdom, but these must stay in place." She pushed the documents to him. "You must look these over. And after you've picked, you will hand them off to Raoul."

"Raoul is liable as well?"

Aunt Maia leaned back. "Iason, sweetheart," she sighed. "I do not want to be the bad person in this situation. I love you, you know that. But even my love for you cannot ignore the rules."

Iason glanced down at the documents and the elegant paintings of the candidates. "My partner is Riki," he stated again softly.

"Then think of the women as a mistress," Maia suggested. "You just need to create a child with her."

Iason chuckled darkly. "I do not think it's that simple, Princess Maia."

—

Riki's eyes burst open, jagged breaths leaving his mouth as he panted. His mind was a thick haze, and his body was aching profusely. Perhaps he was ill?

He ran his fingers through his hair, immediately stiffening and filled with horror as he felt the softness of wolf ears.

"No, no, no!" Riki panicked, leaping down onto the floor and scurrying into the bathroom. With terror brimming in his dark eyes, he looked at his reflection. "Why? Why now?" He peered down and saw his tail swishing about. "Why...haaa...now?"

He jolted as he heard the main room door open, striking fear into his heart as he imagined Iason seeing him in such a state. In one swoop, he dashed to the door and slammed it shut, yanking on the knob to keep it closed.

Iason, who had noticed Riki was not in bed, frowned at the loud door slamming. He gracefully glided over, knocking gently on the thick wood. "Riki, is everything all right?"

Riki's heart doubled in speed, pounding painfully against his ribs. His lungs burned in agony as he tried to hold his panting breaths down. "I—I'm...haa, haa...I'm fine!" he huffed back, a moan trickling into his voice.

Now even more concerned, Iason tried the knob, annoyed when it wouldn't open. "Riki, let me in," he ordered. "You do not sound well."

"I'm..." Riki started, closing his eyes in frustration as he was failing to contain himself. "I said I was fine!" A sudden wave of heat hit his loins, pulling a beastly moan from him before he could even think to hold it in. "Uuuh...haa, haa, uuuuurk..."

Iason turned the knob, then smashed in the door with all of his strength and gaining entry. He closed it behind him, stunned still as he looked down upon his wolf cub that was glistening in sweat and moaning. "What is happening?"

Riki crawled forward, his back arching as his hips bucked slowly. "C...can't..." he panted, his ears flattening against his head as he whined. He pressed his body to the floor, frantically rubbing against the cool, slick tile for relief. "St...stay back...!"

"Riki," Iason breathed, struck with immediate arousal that shook his very core at the sight of his highly aroused mate. "Let me help." He reached out towards the moaning mongrel.

"No!" Riki snarled in prideful reflex, his golden ringed pupils shrinking. He shuddered, an agonizing cry parting from his lips. "Oooh..." he moaned brokenly, shivering violently as he climaxed.

Iason refused to obey the request, pulling the young man into his arms and immediately carrying him to the bed where he threw him down. "I'll help you," he soothed, pinning the squirming temptation into the sheets. He dipped his head down, sucking on one of the pointed nipples while his free hand pumped at the already erect organ between the tanned legs.

"No...! Oh, oh, gods!" Riki howled loudly, bucking his hips relentlessly, ejaculating again in a large arch that splattered on his body.

"Riki," Iason groaned, reaching down and pulling down his breeches. His arousal immediately sprung out, oozing profusely. "What are you doing to me, wolf cub?"

Riki panted, meeting Iason's gaze as he positioned himself. He shivered as the blonde smeared his precum onto his entrance, teasing him. "Uuh...hurry...!"

Iason shuddered at the desperation in the young man's voice. He grasped onto the tanned hips, slamming himself inside and groaning as Riki's inside clenched wildly onto him. "Ohh, Riki, you feel magnificent," he breathed, thrusting with vigour.

"Oh, oh fuck, yes! Yes!" Riki gasped, pushing against Iason with all of his strength. "More, harder...ha...harder!"

Unable to control himself, his mongrel squeezing him mercilessly and his urges raging, Iason moaned and thrust inside Riki as if his life depended on it. Like he was forging deep inside to find something that needed to be freed.

"Uuugh...!" Riki screamed, wrapping his arms tight enough around Iason to break his ribs. He dug his nails into the pale back, throwing his head back with a guttural cry as he again ejaculated. His throat ached from his screams, his thighs and lower half trembling against the blonde's body.

Iason pummelled himself deep inside, abruptly halting as his body broke into a series of harsh spasms. "A...ahh..." he gasped breathily, his eyes rolling back as he struggled to stay upright.

When he was finished, he pulled out of the twitching mongrel. His seed spilled onto the bed, leaving a trail of evidence of what had just taken place.

"That was beautiful, wolf cub," he whispered, trailing his finger down the tanned cheek of the unconscious young man. "But I fear you are not satisfied yet..."

—

Riki awoke, almost immediately after he opened his eyes he was frantically pumping himself with familiar movements. "Uu...ughnn..." he groaned, releasing his seed in a glorious arch that splattered onto the bed sheets.

He flopped onto his side, panting heavily as his body ached for pleasure. His ears twitched, picking up on the distinct sound of Iason's voice. He sat up and slowly managed to move his body to the door.

"I don't..."

Riki moved across the hall, oblivious to the fact was nude and pressed his ear to the wooden door.

"We have no choice, Raoul," Iason returned, his voice deflated with a sigh. "We must each pick one."

Riki frowned. _Pick one what?_

"Iason, can you not see the trick here?" Raoul demanded. "They are forcing us to marry and reproduce so that they can kill off our male partners!"

The mongrel stiffened, what did they mean marry and reproduce? Was Iason going to find a women to bed and toss him aside? After all they had been through?

"They wouldn't dare, Raoul."

"Iason, the family has more power than you think! You have no choice. There is no route to take other than marry and reproduce," Raoul argued. "Do you really think they'll let you rid the castle of the one who bears your child? She technically would be Queen without a crown!"

"Enough!"

Riki took a step back, his hand running down the wood as it fell to his side. His chest tightened painfully at the thought of Iason tossing him aside. Just when he thought everything would finally be smooth sailing, this had to happen. He moved away from the door, entering back into the room. His eyes roamed the walls and landed upon the door to the room he had been locked away in. Without a second thought, he opened the heavy door and closed it behind him.

Darkness surrounded him as he curled up in the corner, leaning against the cold walls. Not only was his mind in turmoil, but so was his body.

He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what to do or what exactly he was feeling. All he knew was that it hurt.

—

Iason entered the room, shocked to not find Riki on the bed. He immediately wandered about the room, checking the bathroom then the balcony in search of his love.

He frowned when he didn't find him and froze as he heard a whimper coming from behind the connecting room door. He opened it up, confused when he saw Riki curled into a ball on the floor.

"Riki," he breathed worriedly, hurrying to his side and gathering him into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Hurts," Riki cried, his voice a pitiful whimper. "It's hurts...it hurts so bad..."

Mistaking Riki's pain for his heat, Iason gathered him up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down, surprised when Riki clung to him while crying. "Don't worry, love," Iason whispered, kissing his nape. "I'll make the pain go away..."

Riki sobbed, wishing that it was that simple. He allowed Iason to tend to his physical needs, not giving him a hint that he knew about the conversation he overheard and how much his heart was hurting.

—

 **To Be Continued**


	4. A Decision As Mates

Chapter Four

 _A Decision As Mates_

—

Riki sat up, his body aching from the various rounds of sex during his heat interval. He moaned brokenly as he rubbed his lower back, disliking the sting that accompanied movement. He started do blink away tears, knowing that they weren't solely from the pain in his back. In swift hand movements, he swatted them away angrily.

He wasn't going to let this get to him. If Iason was going to get another partner to reproduce with, then he wouldn't get to mate with him anymore.

"Hnnngh," Riki gasped, rising up and taking a step forward towards the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the destination, each step was excruciating. But he was glad that Iason wasn't here to see him.

He didn't want to see him.

—

Toweling himself off, Riki noted that he now felt a lot better than before. His body had recovered from the hours of intercourse and his heat was dying off.

He slipped into a robe, then entered the bedroom to find himself some clothing to wear. The young man cast a glance outside, noticing it was only cloudy and not raining. That meant he could go train, at least shooting some arrows would help him vent.

After finding a thick tunic, warm breeches and some soft fur shoes, he headed out. His chest hurt as he walked through the halls, his eyes landing upon the door where he had heard everything, but he walked away.

Riki pushed open the side door that lead to the training grounds, then down the few stone steps and onto the mildly muddy grounds. The fresh air did wonders to clear his mind, but deep down he knew that he was still upset.

Picking up his quiver of arrows and bow, the mongrel proceeded to shoot the lethal objects through the air at the targets. One after the other, they hit the place he aimed for.

 _Thunk!_

 _Thunk!_

 _Thunk!_

Pleased with his efforts, Riki decided to make use of the harder and further away targets hanging from the distant trees. The wind caused the heavy targets to sway about from the trees branches, making it nearly impossible to hit them. But em that didn't stop him.

 _Woosh...!_

Riki watched as his arrow glided through the air, missing the target but hitting the tree. He took aim and tried again.

 _Woosh...!_

Again it missed the target, but this one flew into the forest beyond the tree. Frustrated, Riki started firing off the rest of his arrows.

 _Whoosh...! Whoosh...! Woosh...!_

He ground his teeth as none of them hit the target, each going a different direction. He couldn't help but laugh bitterly at how he was the captain of the militate squad and yet couldn't hit a fucking far away target.

"Hey, capn'!" a voice yelled behind him, causing Riki to turn and glare. He recognized Benji, the youngest member of the squad. "Why're you tryin to hit those? It's practically a tornado with these winds!"

Riki relaxed a bit, looking at all of his handiwork and feeling a little less dejected about it. He lowered his bow, approaching the young squad member. "Just testing my skill," he answered.

"Well bloody hell," Benji laughed loudly, his voice drowning out in the wind. "If you managed to get the arrows into the friggin' targets or anything for that matter you must be God!" He ogled the closer targets that had been hit. "What the hell man, how'd you glide your arrow through the wind at all!"

Riki smiled, realizing he had used the full force of his arm. "Practice," he simply answered loudly, tossing everything aside. "Did you need me for something?"

"Nah," Benji assured, following behind Riki who was going back inside. "Just wondered why you were out training. Didn't know if we were to be training today."

"Weather is piss poor," Riki answered. "No one is training today. But make sure everyone is cleaning the inventory and armour."

"Aye, Capn'!" Benji saluted, then headed off to the area in which the men were located.

Riki slowly walked back through the halls, not wanting to go back to the bedroom in case Iason was there. He didn't know what to say to him:

 _"You can't get another partner, I'm your partner!"_

 _"Does this mean I'm not your partner anymore?"_

 _"Is she the Queen then?"_

 _"What am I, a side fuck?"_

He shook his head, finally reaching the room and much to his dismay, found Iason inside. His back was turned as he was searching for something, but soon he turned around and made eye contact.

"There you are!" Iason breathed, approaching him and embracing him gently in his arms. He planted a kiss upon the forehead then gently scolded him. "You're freezing cold! Why would you go outside? If you were feeling better you should have come and found me!"

"Training," Riki answered, because that's all he could manage to do.

Iason glanced down at him, then the windows. "You went training out in this weather? Foolish wolf cub."

Riki shrugged him off, heading over to the fireplace and standing before it. He wasn't surprised when Iason again embraced him from behind. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm hands glide under his tunic along with the kisses to his nape. He sighed happily, allowing the affections being administered.

"What's wrong?" Iason whispered, planting a trail of kisses along Riki's nape.

Riki felt his anger and sadness well up again, his lips quivering. "When do you get your female partner?" he asked, his voice choked.

Iason froze, suddenly drawing back with a frown as he digested the question. "Riki..." he breathed, reaching out to turn the mongrel around. His heart ached as he saw sadness brimming within the dark orbs. " _Oh, love,_ " he sighed, enveloping him in another hug. "I hate it as much as you do. I don't want to have to partner up with anyone other than you."

"Then don't," Riki barely whispered.

"If only that were an option," Iason sadly agreed, gently rocking back and forth as he rubbed Riki's back. He whispered in the young man's ear. "I only love _you_ , Riki. You are my first and _only_ love."

Riki felt a tad better at the confession, but it wasn't enough to heal his broken heart. "Why?" he choked.

Iason planted a kiss on Riki's head, while gently guiding him to the bed. He sat down on it, positioning Riki in his lap so he was being straddled. He leaned forward, whispering into the young man's ear while stroking his fingers through his hair. "They are forcing me to abdicate if I don't produce an heir," he revealed.

Riki's breath caught as he pulled back. "But...you're the King," he protested.

"Even a King has laws to follow, Riki," Iason grimly reminded.

Riki slumped in his hold, resting his head upon the blonde man's shoulder. "This fucking _sucks_ ," he whimpered.

Iason ran his hand along the young man's back, pausing as he felt a furry tail drooping. "Yes, it does," he agreed. "But Riki." He pushed back to stare him straight in the eyes. "No matter how many times I have to mate with her, no matter what, _you_ are my mate for life. _You_ are my one and only, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Riki answered, sniffling and wiping his eyes angrily.

Iason leaned forward and planted a kiss upon his nose. "I was trying to find you this morning," he reminded.

"Yeah? For what?"

"I wanted you to chose with me," Iason revealed. "If I'm going to have to mate with another I want you to pick her out with me."

Riki scowled at the thought, but then realized that Iason was trying to include him so it wouldn't be such a horrid thing. "Fine," he sulked.

Iason planted another kiss upon Riki's forehead then scooped him up. "Let's finish this now," he suggested. "I want to have one more round during the last bits of your heat."

Riki hadn't realized that he had developed an erection while being within Iason hold. "Forget that bitch," he whispered, nipping onto Iason's neck in the way he knew he loved. "I'm your mate."

The King smiled at Riki's jealousy and provocative behavior. "And what does my mate want?"

"Fuck me," Riki whispered lowly.

Iason shivered, turning around and laying Riki onto the bed. "Gladly," he grinned.

—

"This one," Riki agreed, pointing to the drawn picture.

Iason raised an eyebrow. "Why that one?"

"She has _huge_ tits," Riki grinned, adjusting his position in Iason's lap.

" _Riki_ ," Iason admonished with a shake of his head. "Is that your only reason?"

"You _said_ I could help you!" Riki fired back. "And you know you like it too!"

Iason sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Fine, I will send a summons for her," he agreed, then looked back to Riki. "Are _you_ sure?"

"It's your pick, I'm just giving you my opinion," the mongrel answered, though he couldn't help but ogle the honey blonde women with supple breasts, dressed in a turquoise, frilly dress. She was beautiful, he could even admit that.

"Very well," Iason declared. "It's decided then." He pressed the his claiming seal upon the document, then pushed it away. "Now, either you're happy to see her or you're still in heat."

Riki grimaced at the erection he had gotten, both from heat and being close to Iason. "It's from you, you idiot," he growled, squirming in his lap.

"Oh?" Iason grinned, sliding his hand into the mongrel's breeches. "Then let me take responsibility."


	5. Plans in Motion

Chapter Five

 _Plans in Motion_

—

Riki brought his horse to a halt, watching over the scene of his men trotting down the streets as they went from establishment to establishment, home to home, and handed off the corresponding requirements. Each document had been painstakingly developed by King Iason and Secondary King Raoul and written by servants. Every member of Riki's military squad were carrying two hundred scrolls encased in waterproof sacks upon their horses. They would journey from area to area, until every document had been delivered.

"You can't do this!" a voice protested, a large man wearing dirty clothing coming forward from a building which appeared to be a shady whorehouse.

Without a moment's hesitation, Riki guided his horse swiftly through the line of his men and then approached the man giving Benji a hard time. "Is there a problem here?" he demanded, cringing as his keen sense of smell picked up a horrid stench upon the man's skin and clothing.

"Who gave you the right to come in here and shut down my business!" the man fired back, pointing his slimy finger up at Riki.

Riki lifted up his cloak, revealing the crest of the royal family for the man to see. "Your King," he answered bluntly, sifting through his own scroll. Iason had given him a Master scroll, which was basically a list of blackmail to bring everyone into submission. If that failed, he was allowed to put an arrow into the opposition. "It appears you were deceiving the tax collectors and doing trade with false consent on top of other illegal deals." He closed it and eyed up the man. "Consider yourself lucky. Such acts are punishable with execution."

The man paled considerably. "Y...you have no proof! I'm being framed!"

"Shut up!" Riki hissed, urging his horse forward to scare the man, but stopped just before he trampled him. "If you wish to protest, I'm sure King Iason would gladly hold a hearing for you followed by a public hanging." He clicked his tongue, looking to Benji. "Continue."

Benji nodded, following alongside Riki and leaving the man huffing and flabbergasted in the dust. "Thanks, Cap'n. "

Riki looked at the youngest squad member and nodded in approval. "Don't mention it, kid," he answered, a sense of pride tingling in his chest at the position which gave him respect and authority which would be unheard of for his kind of people.

—

Iason glanced up in his doorway as the sound of heavy boots approached. He smiled as he saw a weary Riki enter and rose to embrace him. "Did everything go fairly smoothly?" he whispered, dipping his head down to give the lips before him a kiss.

Riki groaned. "There were a few stuck up pricks who were a pain in my ass," he revealed, suddenly feeling the full extent of exhaustion that spending the whole bloody day doing the task brought upon him. "But I handled it."

"I am sure you did," Iason smiled, wrapping his arms around his beloved and gently rubbing his back. "Are you tired?"

"Fuck yes," Riki huffed.

Iason guided Riki out of his office and through the hallway to their bedroom. "Shall we take a bath?" he asked softly.

Riki stiffened, trying to smell himself subtly, but could only pick up Iason' s scent. "Do I stink?"

"No," the blonde dismissed, peeling off Riki's tunic. "I just thought it would help your muscles relax before you rested."

"I'd recover naturally," Riki reminded, but after a long day a bath was sounding glorious. He sighed tiredly and leaned into Iason more, his mind and body needing a break. "Yeah, I want one."

—

Riki leaned his head back against Iason's chest, exhaling in relief as he finally relaxed his body beneath the heated water. He closed his eyes and let the soft scent of some type of flower and Iason's naturally alluring body odor caress his sense of smell.

Iason gently stroked Riki's body with a soft wash cloth. "You did very well today," he praised softly. "You and your men will be rewarded."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Iason smiled. "I've already had some new supplies and food placed within the barracks." He kissed the side of Riki's face. "And I have a little something for you."

"Mmmm..." Riki murmured, falling victim to sleep at an alarming rate. He nuzzled his chin into Iason's surprisingly soft skin and drifted off as the blonde's voice lulled him into unconsciousness with it's seductive tones.

—

Iason softly caressed Riki's hair as the lithe male mumbled in his sleep. He snuggled up to him, his hands resting against the tanned chest and feeling a familiar heartbeat alongside a steady rise and fall. He wondered how Riki would react when the female partner entered into their lives? Would he become colder after all they had done and just broken the ice? Iason felt that he had just gotten Riki where they were stable and happy and did not wish to destroy that.

Riki blinked slowly, opening his eyes and then glancing back to see azure eyes full of emotion. "Mornin'," he whispered.

The blonde gave the soft lips a peck. "Good morning, love. Would you like your gift now?"

Riki cringed, not liking the idea of receiving anything but pay. He wasn't a dog - well, not the kind that needed rewards anyways! And he was unfamiliar with the art of gift giving or receiving. "Fine, whatever."

Iason smiled as Riki turned his face to look away, knowing that Riki was shy of such acts. He slipped out from behind his mongrel and threw on a tunic and some casual breeches. "I'll be right back," he assured, disappearing from the room.

The mongrel waited a few moments and then rolled over, covering himself in the soft sheets as he waited for the King to return with the gift. He stretched out his limbs, relieved that there was no more aching, stiffness or soreness of any kind. A yawn escaped him and he let it out loudly, his tongue reflexively gliding over his sharpened teeth before he closed it again. His body had definitely changed since his first transformation. His senses were heightened, his strength increased, his teeth had sharpened and his stamina had drastically increased - which was nice because he could finally challenge Iason at his own game.

The blonde entered the room, something within his hands. Riki's nose twitched at the scent of leather and sure enough when Iason approached and placed something upon his right wrist and fastened it, it was a leather bracelet. But not just any bracelet, it was one of a military leader. "A perfect fit," Iason grinned, running his finger along the bracelet and then the tanned skin. "It suits you."

Riki gazed upon the wide bracelet that bore the crest of the royal family and then familiar markings of his Clan stamped into the material, around a thin blue gem somehow woven into the center. He felt his throat get a bit tighter as he realized that alongside the ring which Iason had given him, it was the ultimate evidence that he was an irreplaceable piece of Iason's life - and no one could ever take that away. "It's great..." he admitted softly. "Thanks."

Iason felt a surge of pleasure, leaning in to kiss Riki's lips. "I'm glad you like it," he breathed. "I know you cannot wear much jewelry and such during military work, so I thought this would be suitable." He nuzzled into the tanned neck. "Now that you have it, no one will ever question your authority, as because I am linked to you through it, they will be questioning me."

Riki couldn't help but shiver at the poor bastard that dared to give him a hard time. "Wish I had this yesterday, would've saved me hours of flipping through the Master list," he scoffed.

The King chuckled. "But then they would never know just what kind of threat you were to them," he contradicted. "Now that they've seen you, your men, your authority and now this..." He kissed the bracelet. "They know just who you are connected to."

"You don't own me," Riki grumbled.

"No, I don't," Iason agreed. "But you are, however, my mate and right hand and therefore you are forever connected to the most powerful figure in these lands. And if anyone ever attempted to bring harm upon you, they would suffer greatly."

Riki rolled his eyes, trying to not show Iason how pleased he was by the words of the powerful man who had shaken up his entire life. "I can take care of myself."

Iason smiled at Riki's reluctance to accept his position and all that it entitled him to. "Of course," he agreed, sliding overtop of the tanned body and sucking on one of the perky nipples. "It is only natural and just that I have an equally strong person to be my mate. " He gazed up at Riki's eyes with a passionate intensity. "I would be a fool if I settled for anything less than perfection."

—

"Uhhh...!" Riki gasped, clawing the sheets as Iason thrust so deep into him his stomach felt weird. He whimpered as their skin slapped together, and then continued to be slapped as the King took him with vigor. "Uh, nn! Ack, ahh!"

Iason smiled, sweat beading on his forehead as it took all of his effort to slam into Riki who was clenching down upon him like a hot, wet hand that refused to let go. He reached out, stroking one of the fluffy, raven black wolf ears that was making an appearance. "Hnn," he grunted, feeling as if he were going to climax again.

He pulled out of Riki, flipping him onto his back and then thrust inside again. Riki gasped loudly, his voice echoing off the walls as he howled in pain and pleasure. Iason always wanted to see Riki's face when he came. The wolf cub's face was in the heat of orgasm was beyond a masterpiece. Riki would always grit his teeth, his ears slanting back as he fought off his climax until he could no longer. Like a tense rope ready to snap, Riki's face would twist from a painful expression into one of quivering bliss.

"Ahh! Ias...can't...!" Riki moaned, his hips moving rapidly as his abs began to clench and tremble.

"Cum, Riki," Iason whispered, tightening his hold on Riki's hips as he rammed himself inside the slick insides.

Riki's face twisted in pain and then his throat convulsed as a guttural cry left his quivering lips. His dark eyes rolled back as his head dug into the bed beneath them. An ark of semen splattered up across his chest, nearing hitting his face as it shot out from within him. "Ahhh!" he cried, then went limp against the sheets, panting. "Ah...haa...haah!"

Iason slid his hands under Riki, pulling him up while he was kneeling. He held Riki's body to his own, thrusting up into him with rapid movements as he was nearing his own release. He winced as Riki's sharp nail's dug into his flesh as the young male wrapped his arms around his neck for support, but all it did was arouse him further. "Nn..nggh!" he grunted, slamming up into Riki with such a force that Riki screamed in pain before breaking into a series of tremors as the King's searing hot semen seemed to shoot so far into him it entered his stomach.

"Ahh..ah..!" Riki gasped, trembling against Iason who took a few deep breaths to regain himself and was stroking his hair.

Iason laid Riki back down, gazing fondly upon the face that was messy with tears and sweat. He planted a gentle kiss upon the slightly trembling lips. "I love you, Riki," he murmured lovingly to the nearly unconscious male. "Only you..."

—

Iason stood tall, stepping down the stairs while dressed in his finest attire of a soft animal skin that was dyed purple and embedded with gold designs. The outside was a long black cloak with the family crest embroidered into the fabric and animal fur trimming. He wore pure white gloves with his ring proudly displayed outside of them to show his status with Riki. A sharp dagger with a golden handle hung threateningly from a shiny belt upon his waist that glinted above his finely woven breeches and tall black boots. Everything looked glorious below the breathtakingly glimmering golden crown lined with fur that sat on top of his head and seemed almost outshone by the beauty of the face beneath it.

Riki remained slightly behind Iason, dressed in a crimson red tunic made of a soft fabric, embroidered with gold and the family crest upon the left side. He had his quiver of arrows and bow strapped onto his back, the polished leather band around his chest. Iason had given him a pair of black gloves which he wore, his matching ring outside of the fabric and his leather bracelet above the sleeves and glove material. He had a matching dagger, black breeches and black boots just as Iason did too. He glanced over at Iason, taking a soft breath as he met the azure eyes.

The King gave the black gloved hand a quick squeeze and then returned his hands to his sides as the doors opened. He smiled as the figure entered into the castle while surround by servants and guards. "Welcome to Eos Castle!" he announced proudly, his arms wide as he welcomed the newcomer.


	6. The King & His Two Beauties

Chapter Six

The King & His Two Beauties

—

Riki eyed up the woman, immediately regretting his choice of picking such a beauty. Her honey blonde hair was straight, yet voluminous despite being carefully placed within an intricate bun with several jewels embedded within it. Her eyes were bright, glittering ocean waves placed perfectly within a face sculpted by a god who wanted to share beauty in this world through her. The mongrel watched as she shed her pure white coat made of a smooth animal's fur that was a bit wet from the storm, revealing a very formal dress with silver stitched flowers tastefully placed that left nothing about her body to the imagination, despite its attempt to cover her from neck to her feet. Riki took a hesitant step behind Iason, who was moving forward to greet the lady.

"Iason Mink," she beamed, approaching him with an air of grace that made Riki regret his decision further. "I am beyond honored to stand before you today." She placed a kiss upon his hand, her small, elegant fingers caressing the King's rough ones.

Iason flashed a genuine smile and kissed her hand in return as she presented it. "I am very pleased you have arrived safely, Milady Serena."

"Please, call me Serena," she softly pleaded, blushing a light pink. "I am not fond of titles." Her eyes floated to the figure behind her future husband, scanning him curiously, yet not in disgust. "And who might this young man be, if you will pardon my question?"

Riki glowered, his senses all warning him that he didn't like this new person being so close to Iason. But when Iason turned, he masked his emotions.

"This, is my dearest mate, Riki," Iason introduced, stepping back to wrap an arm around his beloved. "Say hello, Riki."

The mongrel reached out and barely kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he whispered, hardly able to speak.

Serena nodded. "The pleasure is mine," she sweetly answered.

"Let us get out of the entrance," Iason decided. "Your accompanying maids can seek guidance from ours and get everything settled while we have tea and wait for lunch to be served."

—

"Did you have a safe journey here?"

"Oh, yes," Serena answered, smiling. "But very long. The carriage seemed to go so slow."

Iason smiled. "Yes, some travels seem to take more time than they do," he agreed. "Speaking of traveling, Riki and I were hoping to go sailing one of these days. Do you enjoy sailing, Serena?"

Her eyes light up brighter and instantly became even more beautiful. "I love sailing and the open water," she admitted. "Something about being out on the water just brings peace to the soul."

"Yes, I quite agree," Iason nodded, then looked to the door as there was a knocking. "Come."

"I apologize Your Majesty, but King Raoul wishes to have a word with you," the servant informed him.

Iason nodded, glancing back at his beloved and Serena. "I will be back in a moment," he announced, then rose and exited the room.

Riki observed Serena like a hawk, his eyes pinned to her every move to detect if she was just as she said presented herself. He was kicking himself in the face for picking such a beautiful woman, he should've picked the ugliest one so Iason had to suffer, not enjoy every fuck.

Serena's gentle eyes landed upon the mongrel as she delicately sipped her tea. "You are a mongrel, are you not?" she inquired gently.

Riki had been so into his own angered thoughts he missed the question until he realized he had watched her lips move. "What?" he spat, snapping back to reality.

"A-are you a mongrel?" Serena questioned, scared by the harshness in the young man's voice.

"Yes," Riki answered sharply, sliding his cup along the table in a circular motion.

Serena nodded softly. "I see," she whispered, taking another sip of her drink and noticed the darkness in Riki's eyes. She set down her cup and placed her hands in her lap. "You need not fear me."

"What? Why would I fear you?" Riki hissed.

"I am not here to ruin the relationship between King Iason and you," she answered. "I respect that he has chosen you as his mate. Quite frankly, why wouldn't he have? You're a handsome, strong and free spirited man."

Riki was taken aback by the words coming from Serena's mouth. "How do you know that?"

Serena giggled. "You're handsome because I can see you are," she started. "And the rest I just know." She took another sip of her tea. "You're a good man with a good heart, Riki."

The mongrel tensed, unsure about how to perceive the words, but was caught by the sound of Iason returning and felt relieved that he was back.

"I apologize for that," Iason sighed, then sat down at the head of the table in the private room again. "Now where were we?"

—

Riki sat down on the edge of the bed, mixed feelings tingling in his chest. Serena didn't appear to be as bad as he had feared. But that annoyed him, because now not only was she beautiful, she was nice. He flopped backward onto the soft covers, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Gentle lips pressed against his, and his obsidian eyes opened and met the blue eyes of the man who he had come to love despite everything. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and returned the kiss hungrily, mingling his tongue eagerly.

"Why are you upset?" Iason asked in a panting voice, breaking free for a second before returning to the demanding mongrel who had trapped him in a lover's hold. "Riki?"

Riki tightened his legs which were wrapped around the King and dug his fingers into the sun-kissed locks while nipping at the luscious lips before him.

Iason finally pushed Riki's hands down into the bed and broke free from the kiss, his eyes staring down at the mongrel. "Riki?" he breathed. "Do you not like her?"

"No," Riki answered after a long pause. "She...she seems fine. Fragile, but fine."

"Serena has very modest views," Iason explained, planting a kiss on the tanned lips. "Despite her parents attempts to make her more appealing in other ways."

Riki grunted in understanding, remembering the photo that had used her sex appeal as her biggest charms. "She seemed genuinely nice."

"Yes," Iason agreed. "Her parents, however, are greedy and no stranger to lust, despite their powerful position." He slid his one hand down, gently massaging Riki's erection. "She turned out incredibly well regardless of her parents." He paused. "She reminds me of you, and how you overcame your odds. That is why I was willing to choose her."

The mongrel tilted his head. "You were trying to free her from them, weren't you?" he whispered, then gasped as Iason gave him a squeeze.

"Yes, I suppose so," Iason answered. "I see potential in her. She just needed a chance, just like you did." He began stroking the mongrel's erection, teasing the oozing slit with his thumb while rhythmically moving his hand.

Riki bucked his hips up, thrusting into Iason's hand. "Oh fuck," he moaned. "Faster...!"

"Shh," Iason whispered, lowering his head to Riki's neck and planting a kiss upon it. "The servants are giving Serena a tour, you wouldn't want them to hear us if they walked by would you?"

"Mmnnn!" Riki groaned, pressing his head back into the softness of the bed. "Hurry then! Don't fucking tease me!"

Iason chuckled, releasing his grip on Riki and then stripping him of clothes before himself. "Yes, love."

—

Riki threw his head back, gasping for air as Iason plunged into him again. His lips quivered as a breathy moan escaped from him, and his eyes rolled back. "Uh, ah...ah..." he gasped, going limp in the King's arms.

"You seem to be much more sensitive," Iason purred, removing himself from the mongrel and laying him down on the bed. He positioned himself to the mongrel's twitching and oozing opening, once again entering with slight difficulty as Riki's insides seemed to tighten around him as if he were becoming a virgin again. "Ohh." He paused, closing his eyes and let out a hot breath. "You feel wonderful...every time."

"Wish I could...say the same," Riki grunted, his back arching as he pressed himself back against Iason and tried to get more of him inside. Ever since his heat his desires had exploded with the need for more. "Ughhnn."

Iason wrapped his hands around Riki, and proceeded to fuck him hard. "You're going to break me, ugh, if you squeeze that hard."

Riki jerked forward with each powerful pound. "Ca- can't- he...lp it!" he howled, clawing at the sheets to gain grip to push back against Iason. "Uhh, uh..!"

"Hnn," Iason moaned softly, the intensity of the anal grip around him growing too much. "Riki...!"

The mongrel let out a loud cry mixed with a howl, his back arching painfully as he shot an arc of semen straight into the sheets. He collapsed immediately after, shuddering uncontrollably while Iason released inside him, his heat filling him.

"Only you bring me such pleasure, wolf cub," Iason whispered, his voice thick with sex.

Riki closed his eyes, exhausted, but secretly filled to the brim with happiness that Iason still chose him above all.

—

Serena wandered around the halls, stopping to admire a painting of Iason standing dressed in his royal attire. She smiled as she admired the handsome man, allowing her fingers to gently touch the gold frame surrounding it.

"I see you enjoy paintings," Iason softly observed.

The smaller female turned suddenly. "Oh! Yes," she answered. "I apologize for...for touching the frame. It's all just so beautiful."

Iason smiled softly. "You needn't be so nervous," he assured, gently reaching out to touch her face. "You're safe here, Serena."

Serena's eyes lit up. "Really?" she breathed. "Am I truly?"

"Yes," he softly nodded, watching as her eyes glistened slightly with relief as he brushed his hand along her face and then took her hand gently. "Come, take a walk with me."

—

They had walked in a calm silence, only the sound of the rain in the halls until Iason watched as Serena paused in front of a vase, and leaned in to smell the soft aroma of the pale purple flowers. "Do you like ocero flowers?" he asked softly.

"I do," she answered, softer than he had asked. "They grew everywhere where I'm from." She paused, brushing her fingers along the soft petals. "Mother hated them... so did Father."

"Did you get along with your parents?"

Serena turned around, straightening out her outfit. "I...I did..." She saw Iason's head tilt as if he didn't believe her. "I cannot badmouth my parents," she laughed quietly. "They are a Duke and Duchess, and they deserve respect as that and my parents." She let her blue eyes wander to the rain outside the windows. "But they certainly do not fit the role of refinement or respect it."

"You are kind and honest." Iason took a step forward, taking her hand and rolling up her sleeve. "Did you Father do this?" he asked, eyeing up the bruises that seemed to go up well beyond the patch that he had spotted.

She pulled her hand away frantically. "No, no," she panicked, quickly rolling up her sleeve. "I'm just clumsy, always banging into things." She nervously chuckled. "I don't know why anyone would want a wife like me..."

The blonde just smiled, again stepping closer to close the distance. "Serena," Iason sighed softly. "If we are going to get along, firstly, you must not lie to me. And secondly, stop doubting yourself."

Serena let her gaze drop. "But it makes no sense," she mumbled. "Why would you pick me? I'm the lowest of the options presented to you. You won't gain much from me and my tarnished background."

"You are your own person," Iason defended. "And your family's background is not as far spread as you think, and there are ways to cover that up."

"You would do that...for me?"

"It's a waste to have someone with so much potential weighed down," Iason explained. "And now that you're free from it, we won't let it bring you down again." He observed as a sob shook her. "You are a bright, beautiful, smart woman who has just had a rough start. Riki, my mate, also had a rough start and now he is flourishing." He gave her a soft embrace. "You were chosen to be the partner of the King, have some pride and confidence."

"Thank you, thank you...!" she whispered, crying into his chest. "And I ap-apologize...I'm ruining your outfit...!" She pulled back, wiping her tears while Iason laughed softly at her train of thought. "I am...forever grateful...to you...Your Majesty."

"Please," Iason returned, handing her a handkerchief. "Call me Iason."

—

Riki sat up, groaning as his body felt like it had been beaten with a club - internally. "Bloody hell," he grunted, crawling off the bed and then limping to the bathroom. He was grateful that no servants or maids had peaked in.

With great difficulty, he pushed open the door and then paused to see the bathtub already steaming and full. Bubbles floated on the surface, and an aroma of flowers floated in the air. He saw a note on the chair next to the sunken tub.

He winced as he bent over and retrieved it, reading:

My dearest Riki,  
I am out talking with Serena before dinner. Please take a bath to help your body recover and when you are finished come find us and we will all sit down to a meal. Take as long as you need so your body will not suffer any effects.  
With love,  
Iason

Riki closed his eyes, again feeling that strange tingle of relief. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't turn out to be such a mess after all. He stepped into the hot water, sighing as the heat, soap, and salts blissfully caressed his body and allowed him to relax further.


	7. Insecure Heart

Chapter Seven

Insecure Heart

—

Riki peeked into the bedroom, having gotten dressed after his bath. He felt a wave of disappointment that Iason wasn't there, but then scolded himself for wanting the blonde's attention. He grumpily yanked on his boots, thudding around the room before storming out into the hall.

"Stupid," he hissed, his pounding footsteps shaking vases upon pedestals.

"Who's stupid?" a voice demanded, sounding right in front of Riki.

Riki jolted, nearly running straight into Raoul who had stepped out from his room. The mongrel gave a slight bow of his head, knowing if he caused a war with Raoul that Iason would be displeased. He didn't need Iason alone with Serena more because he had pissed the King off. "Sorry," he apologized softly.

Raoul raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Who is stupid?" he inquired.

"What?"

"You were mumbling as you were walking, and you called someone stupid," Raoul annoyedly reminded, crossing his arms. "Do you have memory loss?"

Riki gnashed his teeth. "I wasn't talking about anyone," he answered bitterly, then added. "Excuse me."

Raoul watched Riki leave, then called out. "Tell Iason I would like to speak with him once it is convenient for him," he ordered, then slipped back into his dimly lit lair.

—

Riki grumbled to himself silently as he searched around the entire castle, wondering where the hell they were chatting. Finally, when he was so fed up, he watched as both Iason and Serena exited one of the smaller private resting rooms.

"Ah, Riki!" Iason smiled, walking right up to him and pulling him close. He leaned in, smelling the scent of his mate and feeling nothing short of bliss. "Did you have a good bath?"

"It was fine," Riki returned, pushing back slightly as he felt his loins tighten with desire. He just wanted Iason to lay him flat on the floor and fuck him. "What did you guys do?"

Serena smiled, coming up to stand closer to the two men. "We discussed paintings and poetry," she answered. "This castle is full of many gems."

"I see," Riki muttered, then looked to Iason. "Raoul wants to talk to you some time by the way."

"Thank you," Iason nodded, then turned to Serena. "You can enjoy every art piece at your leisure now that you're here, do not hesitate," he encouraged, then clapped his hands together. "Let us go enjoy dinner now, shall we?"

—

Riki glared up from his meal, ignoring the questions and conversation around him. Everyone seemed to be just thrilled with Serena's presence at the table.

Raoul and Katze had been introduced shortly before the meal, and now the Secondary King was thrilled to engage in conversations of refined topics with another person. Even the redhead threw in a few pieces of the conversation, making Riki feel ultimately excluded.

He knew nothing about paintings, art, poetry of literature. He just knew the basics that Cal had forced upon him from Iason. Riki scowled, seemingly out of place at the dinner table. It just reminded him how far apart Iason and him truly were despite the efforts to sew their worlds together. Serena seemed to know everything that was mentioned, adding fuel for a conversation that seemed to please everyone except him.

Riki only spoke when Iason prompted him with questions he could answer. The rest of the time he remained an outcast among the group. He didn't belong here.

When the meal and chatter was over, Riki slipped away from the group. He excused himself, saying he needed to tend to himself. The moment he was free from the room, Riki hurried through the hall, then headed down the steps. He glanced over, making sure Iason wasn't following him, and continued his way through the alternating corridors until he reached a side exit. He pushed open the door, inhaling the scent of the pounding rain as the storm refused to let up.

Riki let the door close behind him, exposing himself to the rain. He felt the piercing stings of each icy drop pelt into his body, and it felt good to hurt externally instead of internally for once. Without a second thought, he closed his eyes and morphed into the smallest wolf form he could get into. He was surprised when he wormed his way out of the clothing to find he was back in his baby wolf form, perhaps it was because we was feeling vulnerable?

He whimpered as the rain pounded his tiny body, wishing he could shift into the next age of the wolf cub. But he needed to slip away, and this form was the only way he could do it! He wasn't going to leave permanently, he just needed to hide out for a bit and get his head straight.

As if to mock him, the rain started to pound harder, and drops started to freeze before they hit the ground, further pummeling him. Damn it! He rocked back in his tiny form, gaining momentum to leap off the step and run for the tree coverage.

Suddenly hands wrapped tightly around his body, pulling him up as he squirmed and whimpered in protest. "Riki!" Iason scolded, immediately going back inside to the safety of the castle. "What are you doing!" He held up the drenched, shivering and snorting pup who was protesting fiercely. "You fool! Are you trying to freeze yourself?"

Riki let out a sharp, and young bark in protest, biting at Iason's hands with his pointy baby teeth. Let me go, dammit! Lemme go!

"Stop, Riki!" Iason hissed, stuffing him between his tunic and outer robe. "I'm not letting you go back out. If you are upset we will talk, you don't need to run away!"

But I don't belong, Riki whimpered, shivering violently in Iason's arms. I never belonged. I never belonged here. Where do I belong?

"Foolish cub," Iason continued to scold, hurrying down the corridor. "You are at risk for getting sick with your heat cycle and you go and revert into your weakest form, then freeze yourself! What is wrong with you!"

Riki snuggled into Iason's warmth, wishing that it belonged solely to him. He wanted Iason as his own, and his only. Wolves mated for life, but he had never seen Guy as his true mate. They had a relationship similar to that of best friends and brothers but never mates for life. Iason and only Iason was his mate for life.

Iason noticed Riki's silence and became increasingly worried. He pressed his outer robe to the tiny shivering form, then rubbed to cause heat from friction. "Hey, hey, Riki. Stay with me here," he pleaded softly, finally arriving at his room. "Cal, get me towels, now!"

"Yes, Master!"

"And run the bath with warm water as fast as you can!" he added, freeing Riki from the soaked spot between the clothing layers and onto the bed. He frantically covered the very still form in blankets until Cal arrived with towels. "Riki, stay awake!"

Riki felt so incredibly weak and drained — physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually. He could hear Iason calling him from a distance and feel a warm seeping into his bones, it was nice. Iason just knew how to fix everything. If only he could fix the hurting.

He tried to play off how much Iason having Serena as his possible Queen. That made her far more important and demanding of Iason's time. Iason and him were meant to be paired for life, and their relationship was even blessed by him becoming the King. But now it would just be overruled.

Riki yelped, splashing frantically as he felt water engulf his lower half. He jolted back from his distant reprieve, the sound of Iason's reassuring voice like angels welcoming him back from death. He panicked, clawing his way to Iason's chest despite his protests.

Iason leaned back, sitting on the tile floor and holding the shivering pup in his arms. "Riki," he sighed. "I know you're upset about Serena, but you have to believe me when I say that you are my number one priority in everything." He pet the shaking cub who was burying himself into his nape. "You are always my priority."

Riki suddenly felt the morphing break, sending his human self straight into Iason who tumbled back onto the floor. He straddled the King, staring down at him with glistening eyes. "Do you swear?" he demanded. "Do you swear as my mate for life, that even if she gives birth and becomes Queen, that I still have my place next to you?"

"Yes, love," Iason answered, hugging Riki's cold body to him. "Nothing can separate us. You are mine and I am yours."

"Fucking better be," Riki huffed, burying his face into Iason's nape and smelling his beautiful hair. "You've taken away everything outside of this place from me." He bit into the pale skin. "If you throw me back I won't have...anything." He bit exceptionally hard, causing Iason to cry out and blood to spill out onto the floor. "Don't you dare fucking throw me back! I won't...forgive you!"

"Ah...a...y-yes...Riki!" Iason stuttered, shocked by how much bite force Riki had. "I won't! I swear I won't!"

Riki let up on the bite, pulling back and replacing it with soothing licks to sop up the blood. "Good." When it was clean, he rested his head against Iason's chest, listening to the heartbeat that was his alone and let it calm him. "Good."

—

"Goodnight, Serena," Iason softly bid. "Do not hesitate at all to summon a maid if anything is inadequate."

Serena shook her head gently. "Everything is perfect, thank you."

Iason nodded. "Tomorrow, if the weather permits it, Riki and I will show you the castle grounds."

"Sounds wonderful," Serena smiled, her eyes lighting up.

Iason smiled. "Rest well," he said softly, then closed the door and crossed the hall to his own bedroom.

He opened the door, staring fondly at Riki who was exhausted and curled up on his half of the bed fast asleep. With a smile, Iason slipped in next to him, enveloping him into his arms and kissed his lips. "Good night, my dearest."


	8. A Calm After The Storm

Chapter Eight

A Calm After the Storm

—

Riki slipped out from under the covers, pulling on a tunic and some breeches almost silently. He grabbed his boots and tip toed to the door, sneaking out of the room. Once outside the door, he put on his boots and moved through the hallway and down the stairs to the weapons room. Riki carefully pulled his bow and arrow from its resting place and then proceeded to the outside. There was a light drizzle and the clouds were still grey, but the conditions weren't as terrible as they could be.

He silently moved across the damp grass, heading to the target area. The mongrel just wanted to do something he was good at, remembering how unknowing he was at the dinner table. This was all he knew. Hunt or be hunted.

Riki sent an arrow soaring through the space between him and the target, the pointed edge burrowing itself deep within the laid out boundaries. Without hesitation he sent out another one, followed by another which snapped the first down the middle.

It wasn't that he was useless, it was just he couldn't adjust to a refined life. He wasn't breed for royal life, being pampered and educated. He was a survivor, who fought for himself and learned the skills needed to keep living.

Another arrow sliced through the air, full of all of Riki's pent up anger, and buried itself halfway into the target. It felt good, as if he had just freed himself of a nasty piece of darkness.

He didn't think Serena was a bad person, he just hated having to share and compete for Iason. Either way anyone looked at the situation, Serena was a better fit. She was refined, pretty and female. But too fucking bad, because Riki claimed him first. As an Alpha male wolf his word on who his mate was was law, and if anyone interfered he technically had to right to kill. But he had agreed to accept the indiscretion, so that Iason would remain his. Serena could produce the child, then leave the picture. That's all she had to do.

Riki reached back for another arrow, his fingers finding nothing. He frowned, then focused his gaze upon his target. The whole thing was riddled full of all of his arrows, almost no space was showing. He must've done it unconsciously while he was thinking. "Well shit," he blinked.

—

Katze slowly pride open his eyes, then stretched out his limbs. A shifting noise next to him caused him to cease and he glanced over at Raoul. It was rare that he could see the man sleeping, as usually he was up way before him. He took this moment to analyze the body before him, seeing each indent and curve as it was captured by the dark shadow of the slow beginning of dawn.

Had Raoul picked a female to copulate with? He hadn't consulted with him about it. Katze knew that Riki and Iason picked together, but perhaps Raoul wanted to chose on his own?

The redhead slipped out of bed and silently slipped into a loose tunic and a soft pair of breeches. He tugged on a soft pair of shoes, then grabbed one of his rolled herb smokes, then grabbed another just in case.

Katze glanced back, ensuring that Raoul was still asleep. He closed the door quietly behind him, then headed to the side door. The redhead grimaced as it was still raining a bit, then paused and observed Riki shooting several arrows into the target. He decided to not call out to him, instead lighting up his smoke and taking a few puffs to ease himself. Now that he had a higher position, he had access to all the herbs he needed to make a variety of smokes.

Riki moved forward, ripping his arrows from the tree and shoving them back into his holder. He jolted as he turned around, spotting Katze nonchalantly smoking. He headed over, noticing that the rain was letting up and the skies were fading to a light grey. "You're up early," he commented.

"Says the one who was out here before me," Katze pointed out, inhaling deeply. "You murdered the target."

"Yeah." Riki glanced back at the target riddled with holes. "Gotta keep my skills up." He nodded to the smoke. "What you got?"

Katze pulled out his second smoke, pleased that his intuition was still strong. He held the tip to his lit end then handed it off. "Easing blend," he answered. "Helps the body get rid of toxins and illness induced by stress without causing drowsiness or weakness."

"Shit, you've gotta hook me up with some more of these," Riki gawked, taking a deep inhale. "We used to have leaves and herbs we'd burn in a bowl and inhale, but this is way better."

"I'll pass some along when I make a new batch," Katze agreed. "Anything you want in particular?"

Riki scoffed. "I don't think there are herbs strong enough to handle all I need them to." He took another inhale. "Do you have a stronger flavoured one of this?"

Katze nodded, realizing then just how upset Riki was about the whole female partner ordeal. How would he fair when Raoul brought his own female into their lives? "It must be difficult having another person in the relationship," he noted.

"You have no idea."

"I will soon enough," Katze countered.

Riki paused. "Shit. He has to get one too?" he demanded. "Fucksake, there will be women and babies everywhere."

Katze chuckled. "I don't think two women will destroy the entire balance of Eos Castle."

"Maybe, but they're fucking up my mind," he hissed. "Pisses me off to see her close to Iason."

"You're jealous?"

Riki glared. "How would you like to see your mate with a female? And have your position in jeopardy?"

Katze shook his head. "That won't happen," he asserted.

"How do you know?"

"Because Iason would never risk having anything happen to you," Katze returned. "Your existence is key to his own. Yes, the addition of a female will be bothersome, but he would never let her override your position as his mate." Katze tossed his smoke to the ground and ready stepped on it with his boots to extinguish it. "Have some trust in him. He was my Master for years before you came along, and he won't ruin the lives of people he has in his close circle."

Riki nodded. "I guess..." He watched Katze go back inside, then continued to smoke his rolled herbs. The mongrel sat down on the step, sighing deeply as he realized he had to trust Iason's decision. Iason wouldn't have allowed Serena to be chosen if she was going to be toxic to them. She wasn't a bad person, therefore she deserved his respect at least. Perhaps they could become closer, which would help the whole mating issue become less bitter to him. He just needed to give her a chance.

—

Riki crawled back into bed, now nude and gaining the attention of a newly awake Iason. Immediately he was caught within sturdy but gentle arms. "Hey..." he whispered.

Iason craned his neck, planting a kiss upon the plump lips. "Where were you, my little wolf?" he inquired, then tasted the kiss within his mouth. "What is that?"

"Hmm?"

Iason kissed him again, taking in the taste of his mongrel. It wasn't a pleasant taste, and he had no idea what was creating it. "What did you eat?"

"Oh, it's rolled herbs that I smoked with Katze," Riki answered, pressing back against the King provocatively. "Hmnn..."

"Are you still upset with me?" Iason whispered, showering gentle kisses upon Riki's shoulder and nape.

Riki moaned softly. "Not upset...with you..." he clarified. "I just need time to adjust to...everything."

Iason ground himself against Riki's portal, smearing his fluid to the hole. "There's no rush," he assured. "I hope you'll come to enjoy her company." Iason pushed inside, his eyes closing as he grunted in pleasure. "Oh, Riki."

"Ohhh," Riki shivered, pressing back against Iason to get all of his length. "Fu...fuck..." His back arched, his hands grasping onto the sheets as the King began to thrust in deeply. "Yes!"

With a soft grunt, Iason began thrusting in at a faster pace. His arms slipped around the mongrel's waist, holding him closer and at a better position to be fucked. His hand snaked around Riki's erection, pumping it with precision. "Come, Riki, come for me!" he beckoned, feeling himself growing excessively close.

Riki let himself go, his body jolting as he released his seed all over the sheets. His trembling body pressed back against Iason, milking him of the seed that spilled from him. Riki shivered as Iason released a sex cry of pure bliss, while holding onto him while panting.

They both laid there for a moment, allowing themselves to float in the aftermath of climax. Finally Iason removed himself, causing a warm wetness to seep down Riki's legs and onto the sheets. Iason planted kisses upon Riki's back, as the young male moaned softly. Riki rolled around, nuzzling close to Iason's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Neither said a word, allowing their bodies and gentle actions of love speak instead.

—

"The rain has cleared up," Iason noticed, tying the laces of his tunic's neck. "We shall take Serena for a tour of the castle grounds on horseback."

Riki glanced up at Iason. "The grounds will still be muddy," he defended. "Where did you plan on taking her?"

"Just the parameters," he decided, then added. "Perhaps the forest if the coverage has shielded it from the downpour to some extent."

"OK," Riki agreed, then yawned widely. "And the gardens?"

Iason smiled. "Yes, we'll have lunch in the gardens." He moved back to the bed, kissing Riki's forehead. "I'll have breakfast delivered to the room, so you can bathe and get ready without rushing."

Riki flopped back down onto the pillows. "Kay."

—

"Wow," Serena whispered, staring across the lands that surrounded Eos castle and the accompanying buildings. It still looked massive despite it being in the distance. However, there were fields of green, hedges with flowers budding and forest all around them. It looked absolutely gorgeous and vibrant green because of the rainfall. However, it was on the cusp of turning orange because fall was just around the corner. "It's beautiful."

Riki glanced at Serena, surprised she seemed to like the outdoors. Weren't women supposed to be professionals of inside work? Maybe she wouldn't be too big of a burden after all.

"This is where our homeland begins," Iason explained, motioning to the forests on either side. "And it goes along the forests and to those mountainous regions way beyond the Fort behind Eos Castle. When it's not so slippery we can go there." He glanced back at Riki and Serena. "The forests too our under our domain, however we try to keep them in their most natural form. Don't we, Riki?"

Riki nodded. "Yeah."

Serena's eyes grew wide. "Even the forests?" she repeated in disbelief. "But they're so massive they stretch into other territories do they not?"

"No, these forests cease just at the borders of the other areas," Iason clarified.

"That's incredible."

Riki scoffed. "It's also a pain in the ass," he mentioned. "It's horrible to defend territory during attacks."

Iason nodded. "Yes, that was an ongoing issue," he agreed. "However." He pointed to several spaces within the forestry. "I was planning on installing guard houses along the path. So there is defence before they reach the barricade."

"That's not a bad idea," Riki answered, picturing the additions in his mind. "But we'll need more men. We only have enough to defend ourselves."

"The shipment," Iason reminded.

"Oh, right," Riki blinked, forgetting that Iason had ordered a bunch of new men for him to train. "How long will it take for you to build the guard houses?"

"Not very long, a few days at the most."

"Good," Riki nodded. "Then we'd have further protection. I don't want another war, but if there is going to be one we might as well have defence."

"A war?" Serena piped up. "You're expecting war?"

Iason quickly back tracked. "No, no, my dear," he assured. "There is just a certain man who is not exactly trustworthy and I fear he may engage into battle if certain agreements are not made."

Serena stiffened. "That sounds dreadful," she murmured. "I would hate for a war to commence. I heard about the attack on the Castle and was deeply scared and sorry for the loss you all endured."

Riki flinched, remembering Jak who perished right in his arms after the heat of the battle. "Yeah," he grumbled.

Iason reached out and gently touched Riki's knee. "There were many losses, and we wish to not have any further."

Serena nodded. "That sounds like a very good plan," she agreed. "If there is any way you require help, I will try my best."

Iason smiled. "I'm not certain there is much a refined lady such as yourself could contribute, as we would not wish for you to get hurt," he replied. "You'd best let Riki and myself handle the heavy work. However, if you have any designs for the guard houses or anything to contribute in that aspect we will gladly listen."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Yes, Sir!"

"Good, now shall we return to the gardens for lunch?" Iason suggested, to which both accompanying people eagerly agreed after the long horseback ride around the inner grounds and the outer plains.

—

Iason glanced up at Riki and Serena sitting across from him. Riki was busy gnawing on a roasted piece of meat, while Serena was very politely and tentatively eating a potato. My what different beautiful partners he had, both had seemingly different mannerisms and opinions, but both were nonetheless significant. Both were from rough backgrounds, to what extent exactly Serena was he was not certain but intended to find out. He'd hoped that both of them would flourish or continue to flourish before him.

Riki caught Iason's stare, and glared back causing the blonde to grin at the challenge in the dark eyes.

"I am aware this is abrupt, but I was discussing plans with King Raoul," Iason suddenly started. "And it appears that there will be a week in which there is time for an excursion."

"An excursion?" Riki repeated, frowning as he wondered what the heck that meant. "I have to train the new shipment."

Iason shook his head. "The new shipment has been delayed," he explained. "And on the off chance they did arrive, Katze will step in and assign the higher ranked men to begin the training."

Serena felt a tingle of excitement, her purple dress trembling as she shivered with anticipation. "What sort of excursion, if I may inquire?"

"My sources say that starting tomorrow there is supposed to be a week of perfect warm weather, with only mild wind," he hinted.

Riki blinked. "You don't mean..."

Iason nodded. "I want to test out my ship before the ice begins to freeze with the frigid fall and winter," he revealed.

"We're going sailing?" Riki whispered.

"Oh my!" Serena squeaked, now thoroughly excited by this sudden change of plans. "That sounds like a marvellous idea!"

"It will probably be the last week of warm weather before fall takes over," Iason concluded. "And there is no better way to enjoy those last few days of sunshine than being exposed to it upon open waters." He took a gentle sip of his tea. "I take it there are no objections?"


	9. Smooth Sailing

Chapter Nine

Smooth Sailing

ー

Katze slipped silently back into the bedroom, eyeing up the still asleep blonde. He didn't dare wake him, because the days were getting busier. After stripping, the redhead crawled back into the bed, and closed his eyes while mentally creating a list of priorities.

"Herbs," Raoul murmured, sliding up against the younger man and capturing him in a hold. "You smoked herbs?"

"Yes," Katze answered softly, turning his head to look back into those tired green eyes. "Did I wake you?"

Raoul proceeded to rub himself with intentions against Katze. "No," he assured, moaning softly as he moved with purpose. "Ohhh."

Katze tensed as the large member from the Secondary King prodded at his ass. He could never get used to this large size filling him up. "Hnn," he grunted, trying to keep himself in check.

"Don't stiffen up," Raoul whispered, gently caressing the redhead's stomach with a soothing motion and then stroking his member. "Good boy."

The younger male let out a breathy moan, shivering as the blonde practically purred words of love into his ear. He indulged in the gentle affections his lower half was being given, pleased that Raoul really did care about his pleasure. When he felt like it was turn to return the favor, he pressed back against the large man and rocked his hips in encouragement.

Raoul inhaled sharply, a grin curling his lips upward. "You're ready for me?"

"Move," Katze simply answered, gripping onto the sheets.

Not needing to be told twice, the blonde pressed up against the redhead and began moving in a slow rhythm that had Katze's toes curling in lust. "Katze," Raoul whispered, his voice thick with desire. "Nn."

Katze moved appropriately with the man, moaning as he was laid onto his stomach and fucked harder from behind. "Oh!" he whimpered, digging his fingers and face into the bedding as hands wrapped around his hips.

"Yes, good boy," Raoul praised, pleased as Katze kept up with his movements. "Perfect, you are perfect, Katze."

A midst his lust, Katze felt himself blush and buried his face further into the blankets to conceal it. Never before had he felt this depth of emotions than when he was with Raoul. Thank whatever gods helped him be snared in this beautiful man's trap.

ー

Riki slipped into the carriage, taking the far right seat. He was practically buzzing with anticipation, but he kept it at bay because it wasn't just Iason and him.

Serena entered into the carriage and sat down on the opposite side, her slimming, yet modest deep violet colored dress sliding across the floor with a soft sound. She tucked it in all around her, and glanced up at Riki and smiled shyly. "It's such a nuisance to have to wear puffy clothes."

"Looks like it," he agreed, feeling grateful he was not required to wear puffy clothing. Aside from that damn puffy sleeved tunic he wanted to throw into a fire and laugh as it burned.

"Have you ever been sailing before?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"No," Riki answered bluntly, thinking she was showing off as she had said she enjoyed it.

Serena smiled. "I really hope you enjoy it," she returned. "It would be nice for the three of us to all be content with such an activity. It might even be something we do frequently when able."

Riki leaned back, relaxing as he realized there was no shaming or bragging. "Is it really that special?" he asked, now intrigued as to what her opinion was.

The young girl's blue eyes lit up. "It is," Serena assured. "There is something about it." She leaned forward, enthusiastic. "You know when you're alone and in a forest, and there are fresh scents and animal sounds..."

Riki visualized his many moments in the forests, inhaling the never ending, earthy scents of the vegetation and being surrounded by the purity of nature.

"...there is a sense of peace and calmness, as if you are one with the land?" she finished. "It's like that, but it's different with the water surrounding you. It's quiet, so, so quiet other than the gentle water moving and the far off land animals. And the air," she sighed, her eyes closing. "It's so crisp and pure, as if it could clean out your insides just by taking it in. And the water is still cool and refreshing to the touch." She opened her eyes again. "It's something else to be out on the water, your trust in a man made creation and at the hands of the gods as they guide you. It takes a lot of trust with nature to allow yourself to be with it continuously and not touch land."

"It sounds...great," Riki admitted, his excitement fueled more. He let out a smile, imagining how freeing it would feel to be in the open air and spaces. He blinked as he felt a hand touch his face, his eyes looking up to the smaller woman.

"You have the most beautiful smile," Serena whispered, caressing his face. "I wish you would show it more. You truly are a handsome man."

Riki blushed a bit, gently lowering her hand instead of slapping it like he had thought to. He wasn't going to ruin the outing by starting it out sour. "Thanks."

Serena sat down again, her eyes analyzing him. "I apologize, I didn't ask to touch you before doing so. Please forgive me."

"It's fine."

The door of the carriage opened, and Iason stepped inside, dressed up in a fancy white and gray vest and tunic shirt underneath and very fine material pants. His brown boots clipped sharply against the polished wood floors as he found his seat next to Riki.

"Are you both set then?" Iason inquired, first looking at Riki and then to Serena. "Please tell me you don't plan on wearing dresses the whole time while sailing?"

Serena laughed. "No, no. Of course not," she assured, flustered. "M-My maids practically shoved me into this, and they were going to pack more, but I managed to switch the boxes and get lighter clothing into the one that was sent on ahead."

Iason nodded, chuckling. "Good, or else you'll be dying of heat stroke by tomorrow morning when we are at sea." He gently stroked Riki's leg, then leaned in and kissed the mongrel's cheek. "And how are you, love?"

"I'm fine," he answered grumpily, playing all of his excitement off. "Are you ready?"

"I believe so."

The carriage began to move, and Riki felt his insides clench with anticipation. He couldn't help but try to imagine the scenery, smells and feelings of sailing.

The blonde caught hold of his hand, while the mongrel feigned indifference and looked out the window as they passed through the long stretch of land that surrounded the Castle. He let his hand give a small return of pressure in the hold, and out of the corner of his eye, much to his embarrassment, Iason smiled knowing his true feelings.

ー

Riki stepped out of the carriage, reluctantly accepting Iason's hand as he led him out. He blinked, the afternoon sun blinding him and he shielded his face with his hand. His eyes adjusted and he looked up at the bright white sails looming over the beautifully and sturdy body of the royal ship. "Wow," he breathed, analyzing each polished and meticulously placed board. All around them servants rushed about to add last minute supplies and items to the ship. There was a very large wooden addition on the top of the deck with windows near the top and on the very front of the structure on top appeared to be the wheel for steering, and on the opposite side there was another box like addition about half the size of it. He looked passed it all and to the bow, impressed by the piece of wood carved like an angel reaching out its hand to the see while it rode on the back of a beast. Riki let his lips curl into a smirk. "Nice touch."

"Wow," Serena gasped beside him. "It's huge. I've never been on a ship this large."

The King smiled, amused by both of his beloved's reactions and snaked in between them, crossing his arms. "So what do you both think?"

Riki tried to play off his amazement. "It's OK," he grunted, giving a nod of approval which made Iason laugh.

"It suits your tastes," Serena piped up. "I like that touch of the blue railing. Very nice indeed."

"I'm glad you both are pleased with it, now shall we proceed?"

ー

Riki followed behind Iason as he led them into the large upper addition he had spotted earlier. It was a large room, lined with plush seating and ornate furniture. He hummed in approval, then noticed a stairwell leading to a deeper part of the ship. "Where does this go?"

"That is where our sleeping quarters are," Iason explained, motioning for him and Serena to follow him. "Come see if your belongings are unpacked in places you desire."

Serena and Riki exchanged a look, both uneasy and tremendously impressed at the magnitude of the ship. "It's got such a unique design," Serena noted.

"There is no other ship like it," Iason revealed, motioning to the living spaces for the three of them.

Riki stared at the bed, immediately noticing it's huge size and wondered if Iason planned on having fun with him while at sea. "Where's my room?"

"Riki, your room is there," Iason directed. "Serena, you are there and I am right there." There were three doors along the right wall, taking up the whole side of the area. "Your belongings should be in each specified room."

Serena nodded,then headed towards hers. "Thank you."

Iason watched her slip into her room, then snagged Riki in his arms. "What's wrong?" he questioned, leaning in and kissing the mongrel.

"Nothing," Riki denied, then moved to his room. He looked inside at the interior, noticing a small night stand, dresser and single bed by a small portal. "Cozy," he remarked.

"Yes, it is a nice little space." Iason glanced upward to the door as someone beckoned him, then saw Cal. "What is it?'

"We are ready to depart, your Majesty," he announced.

"Very good," Iason nodded. "Bring up the ramps after your departure."

"Yes, Sir."

Riki glanced at Iason. "He's not coming?"

"No," Iason denied, then urged him along. "Come, dinner is awaiting us in the dining quarters."

"Good, I'm starving," Riki nodded, feeling famished from the long carriage ride throughout the afternoon.

ー Riki and Serena hesitated in the doorway, peering around the room which was seemingly empty aside from the table with a meal laid out. "Did we come into the wrong room?" Serena whispered, her thin, pale pink dress swaying as she shifted in uneasiness

"No, Iason came into here," Riki insisted, taking another step into the room. "Iason?"

On cue the blonde came out from around a corner, then gestured to the table. "Have a seat," he smiled.

Serena and Riki nodded, both taking seats on opposite sides of the table, while Iason sat down at the head of the table. Finally, a single maid came out from the kitchen and began serving them all what they desired to eat.

Riki did not hesitate to dig into his food, vaguely wondering how it was cooked upon a ship. But he wasn't going to dwell on it and lose time to eat.

"There are very few people upon this ship," Serena finally spoke up, pausing in her meal. "Why is this?"

Iason smiled. "I assume you both noticed the lack of people. That is so we have the utmost privacy. Only the Captain and a few men are constantly here, and they are limited to certain areas. While the maids will come and go as required."

"Where do they go? Do you chuck 'em overboard?" Riki questioned, swallowing a mouthful.

"No, my love, I do not throw them overboard," Iason laughed. "There is an accompanying ship following behind us with supplies and the servants. They come aboard by ramps when necessary."

Riki blinked. "Why the hell is there so much privacy?"

Iason leaned back, taking on a different demeanor. "I believe it would be best if we all got intimately acquainted while we are alone."

Both of the King's partners stiffened, staring at the blonde in disbelief. "Y…You mean…" Serena stammered.

"You want us to fuck three way?" Riki asked, incredibly surprised that Iason would ever allow him to be shared.

"That is a vulgar way of putting it, but yes, my wolf cub," Iason confirmed, casually sipping his wine. "All three of us are going to get intimately involved together this week. We will begin after dinner."

ー

Serena paced back and forth in her room, neglecting to close her door and shield her nervousness from outsiders. She pressed her hands to her cheeks in worry, mumbling fearfully and incoherently.

Riki walked into the large sleeping area, realizing then why the bed was large enough for three people in the middle of the wide space. He glanced back into Serena's room, spotting the distressed young woman crumple down upon her bed. Feeling oddly concerned for her, he padded over to the door and gave a soft knock. "Hey…are you all right?"

The young blonde's head shot up and with horror she realized her error. "I…I…I am sorry," she apologized in a sputter. "I forgot to…to close…"

"You don't have to be so nervous," Riki assured, slowly coming into her room. "I don't bite." He came to a stop on the side of her bed and sat down while she was at the end. "Are you afraid of us?"

Serena shook her head. "No, no of course not," she whispered.

Riki glanced over at her, feeling like she would shake herself apart, so he moved over and grabbed her hand gently. "Bullshit. If you're not afraid, why are you shaking?" He smelled salt, reached over and touched her cheek. "And crying."

"I…I'm," Serena paused, chuckling and wiping her eyes. "Its… its just a lot to take in." She looked up into Riki's eyes. "I've come from such a small background, and to suddenly be here with both of you…its overwhelming."

Surprisingly, Riki could agree, remembering the horrors of his arrival. Part of him vowed to prevent Serena from going through so much terror. "I understand that," he softly replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Riki nodded. "Iason literally pulled me from the badlands and threw me into his Castle. It was a big shock." He crossed his arms. "It was a rough start, but here I am. So don't go crying a salty panic river over this."

Serena looked away. "Do you hate me for causing the King to have to take another partner?"

Riki paused, unsure of how he really felt. He didn't hate Serena, but wolves mated for life so it was hard to accommodate another person. "I don't hate you. But if Iason is mating with you…I have to accept that and accept you as a mate too. There is no way around it." Serena blinked and nodded, then turned away while blushing. "Now what's the problem?"

"W...What if I'm no good at…at…se…sex?"

Riki snorted. "That is the least of your concerns," he assured, rising up and grabbing onto her hand. He planted a soft kiss upon her forehead, his wolf instincts igniting the reassuring action. "By the end of the week you'll be laughing at your fear. Now come on."

ー

Iason sat down on the edge of the massive bed in the center, his topless chest almost making Riki drool in anticipation. "Are you both prepared?"

"Yes," came a reply in unison.

"Are you prepared, Serena?" Iason inquired, leaning forward slightly. "I noticed you were particularly hesitant, and I do not wish to frighten you from desiring sex."

Serena bowed her head, shaking it softly. "I am ready, your Grace."

Riki smiled at the girl's bravado, shooting a glance at her. Riki had never done it with a female, as there were none when he was of age to engage in such acts. Although he did enjoy the pleasure Iason gave him as his mate, he was eager to see if Iason would let him indulge in taking her. Just once he would like to fuck someone and not be scolded for it, and gain back some of his masculinity. Serena was far from unattractive, and if he had the chance, he would willingly have sex with her.

"You don't seem particularly against the idea, wolf cub," Iason noticed. "I thought you'd be snarling up a fuss."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Riki snapped, crossing his arms. "Are we gonna fuck or not?"

Iason motioned for Riki to come forward, pulling the jealous mongrel close and starting a deep, passionate kiss. He positioned Riki on his lap, stroking his body and removing his top while Riki fumbled with the King's pants. "Are you embarrassed by our audience?" Iason whispered, noticing Riki's struggle.

"Fuck no!" Riki hissed, finally freeing Iason's engorged member from the fabric. He gave it a few strokes, while humping in his mate in need. "Can I take her?"

"You may," Iason agreed, but then disappointed the mongrel. "After I take her."

Riki rolled his eyes. "I don't want your seconds," he hissed, leaving out sloppy because he did not want to offend Serena. "You've probably had a million girls, let me take her first."

Iason smirked, then moaned softly as Riki's hand movements caused a shot of lust to pulse through him. "No, wolf cub," he replied, his voice strained. "There are rules that must…be followed."

"Fuck your rules," Riki growled, nipping at Iason's neck aggressively.

The King chuckled, then motioned a frozen Serena to him. "Come, my little dove," he beckoned.

Serena hesitated, but slowly came forward, mesmerized by the beauty of both men. "Yes, your Grace?"

Iason raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you plan to address me when we are intimate?" he demanded.

"My…My apologies, Iason."

"Good, now come onto the bed," he commanded, directing her. Once she was near the back of the bed, near the headboard, Iason gave the immersed mongrel a pat. " Hold on."

Riki protested as Iason somehow maneuvered toward the center of the bed, dragging him across it and then throwing him down. "Oof! Hey!" he growled, glaring up at Iason. "What are you dー" His arguing ended with a gasp, as the King pushed into him, grabbing onto his hips tightly.

"Ugh," Riki whimpered, glancing over toward Serena and worried what she'd think of him if he changed into partial wolf, but Iason grasped onto his face with one hand and leaned in to kiss him. "Umfff.."

Iason pulled back, then shifted his gaze to Serena. "How do you feel?" he inquired, still thrusting up into his tight beauty.

Serena's eyes were wide, staring with lust and desire at the lovers. "I am...fine," she barely whispered, her loins stirring with warm and anticipation. Her eyes locked onto Riki's quivering abs and Iason's flexing muscles, then slid down to see his large manhood thrusting in and out of the tanned mongrel.

The King let out a breath of exertion, then motioned for her to come closer. "Take this off," he commanded, tugging on the skirt of her dress. "Leave your lower underclothing on."

She fumbled with her dress for a moment, hesitating but then pulled it off and set it aside, before removing her upper undergarments as well. Her nervous blue eyes looked to him with expectancy of a task.

Iason took her hand and brought her close for a moment, gently kissing her cheek. "My little dove, I want you to kiss Riki," he instructed. "I want you two to be familiar and comfortable together."

Serena nodded, meanwhile Riki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything because he still wanted to take a girl once. She crawled back, giving a nervous smile to Riki as she moved close and gently placed a soft kiss to his neck and worked her way up to his lips. "U...umhmff," she moaned, her eyes fluttering as Riki took control of the kiss. She crawled over top of him, carefully avoiding his throbbing manhood.

Riki's head felt light, an intoxicating scent flooding from the woman. The scent of a female in heat before him was starting to make him crave more. He gasped and broke the kiss as a none too lightly thrust from Iason shocked him back to reality, his hips being gripped tightly. Riki let his hands slide up onto the soft pale skin, latching onto the body upon him and holding her close. Their bodies were rubbing together, Iason's thrusting into him causing her to slide against his bare chest.

The stimulus was growing too much to bear for the mongrel, and the warmth of the woman's entrance protected by the thin fabric was tantalizingly close and offered relief. Riki twitched as Serena wrapped her hands around his neck and began randomly kissing him all over with the inexperience of a virgin, slowly working downward and planting a trail down to his collar bone.

Riki looked to Iason with fearful eyes, worried that Serena might freak out if he changed. "I...Iason!" he grunted, both in pleasure and worry.

"It's...all right, Riki," Iason assured, reaching over and grasping onto the younger male's member. He knew if he stroked Riki just right, he would transform. "Do it."

"W...Wait!" Riki protested, worrying that with the voluntary and accepting presence of a female would overwhelm his wolf form and he'd hurt her. He bit his lips, his body twitching and shuddering as the change commenced.

Serena lifted her head from teasing one of Riki's nipples, and pulled back as the young man morphed. "Riki!" she shrieked and moved off of him, but kept a hand on his trembling chest. "Are you OK?"

"It's all right, Serena," Iason revealed, taking this moment to flip his mate over and begin ruthlessly pounding into him with all of his strength as his beloved tightened on his erection. "Riki is a mongrel, the..." His eyes rolled back for a moment, as the mongrel squeezed him particularly hard while growling and groaning. "The last of his kind who can shape shift."

The King brought Riki's tail to her attention, while he tried to remain in control of his seed that was threatening to spill. "Do you see? Do you see my beloved's gift?" He gave the base of Riki's tail a rough massage, making the young man shiver and let out a howl of pleasure. "Yes, good boy...hnn."

The young blonde stared in amazement at the black, puffy wolf tail. Her eyes drifted along the flexing tanned back covered with sweat to the matching pointy ears. "Remarkable…"

"I...Iason!" Riki huffed, clawing the sheets and pushing himself back against the beautiful blonde. "U...uh...!" He jolted as he felt soft fingers stroked his ears in a particularly pleasuring spot, his head jerking as he spotted the blonde female. "Se...Serena!"

Serena moved close to Riki, their lips crushing together and resulting in a sloppy kiss. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Riki groaned as his heightened sense of smell picked up the female's thick scent and made his mind hard to navigate. Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching out to her and grasped onto her shoulders and then found her supple breasts. But when she flinched, he paused as her scent had fear in it. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's OK, it's OK," she assured, guiding his hand along her chest and torso. "I trust you."

The mongrel pulled her closer, taking her underneath him. His eyes skimmed her body, only then noticing that there were bruises and marks not from either of them upon her. He felt a wave of anger pulsate through him and a desire to protect her. With an unintentional huff, he nuzzled into her nape and then bit her possessively.

"Ah!" Serena gasped, but made no effort to struggle or refuse. It hurt for a moment, but then a smooth tongue lapped at her wound as if to soothe it. When Riki pulled back to give her a kiss, she smiled and whispered breathlessly. "You liar, you do bite."

Riki smirked, but then jolted as a hand wrapped around his member and started to pump him furiously. He collapsed upon Serena, their bodies grinding against each other. He shuddered as he felt her wet warmth under the fabric with his throbbing member, wanting to sink into it. "A...ah...aughh...!"

Iason slammed himself against Riki, holding him against his member as he let his seed spill inside the clenching crevice. His eyes rolled back as Riki's insides milked him of all of his fluids, before he managed to free himself. With a smile he looked down upon his two beloved mates. "You two appear to be acquainted nicely."

Riki grunted, rolling off of Serena who didn't seem harmed by the sudden weight. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, you didn't fall hard."

"Now Riki, I am going to take Serena," Iason announced, watching Riki flinch in jealousy as he crawled closer to the woman. "Come here, Serena."

Serena sat up, taking help from Riki who also sat up and was watching Iason's every move. "You will have to forgive me, Iason. I am very inexperienced."

Iason pressed his fingers to her lips. "Enough of that," he instructed, pressing his fingers into her mouth. "Suck them." With a blush, she obeyed and thoroughly wet the fingers before they were pulled out. "Good, now straighten up."

He let his fingers hover around the woman's lower regions, then slid them underneath her undergarments. When she flinched and instinctively reached out to his shoulder and grasped onto him in fear, he knew this would not work. "It is all right, my little dove," he soothed, bringing his hand up and proceeded to caress her sides. He kissed her softly and then slowly managed to turn her to face Riki. "Riki."

Knowing what Iason wanted him to do, Riki came up to Serena and proceeded to kiss and touch her while Iason calmed her into allowing him access to her entrance with his fingers.

Serena let out a small whimper as Iason slipped a finger into her, and tightened her one arm wrapped back around the other blonde. "M...mmnnn!"

"Shh," Iason soothed, careful not to move it around in her until she adjusted.

"It's OK," Riki whispered, gently caressing her sides while he nuzzled into her nape. "You're OK. We've got you."

Iason was surprised at Riki's total change in attitude toward the female, somewhat intrigued by it but also perplexed. He leaned in and caught Riki's lips in a quick kiss and then switched sides so he could whisper reassurance to Serena as he progressed. "Two fingers now," he revealed, relieved that with Riki's assistance she accepted him easier.

Riki began squeezing her breasts, making her moan before sucking on a pointed nipple and nibbling on the tender bud. Her scent was driving his nerves mad, and he found his hips swaying forward.

"Riki," Iason warned, feeling the mongrel's member rub against the slick entrance and his hand. "She is not ready."

With a growl, Riki fiercely kissed Serena, pushing her back against Iason. His member was pinned up against her belly, leaving slick trails of fluid all over her delicate skin.

"Riki," Iason repeated, his cold voice echoing in the mongrel's mind and reminding him of the consequences of disobedience. "You're being too rough."

Riki released an aggravated whine, something he had never done before and grasped onto her breasts again. He began kissing, nipping and licking all of her skin while her soft cries fueled his lust. When he felt a hand reach around and grasp his member, his toes curled in pleasure. His eyes landed upon the King's, burning with desire for relief from the tormenting stimulus around him.

Iason smirked and removed himself from his beloveds, finding a nearby container of scented oil and coated his hand. He gave his entire erection a generous coating before returning to Serena who was panting and resting against Riki's chest while he caressed her hair. "Are you ready now?" he asked her softly.

She turned and nodded, her blue eyes glistening slightly. "I am," she agreed, then sighed as Iason caressed her body to relax her further before penetration.

Riki held her close again after Iason let go of her to position himself, gently stroking her back and looked to Iason who gave him a nod. "Relax," he soothed to Serena. "Just relax."

Iason pressed himself to the slick entrance, his girth spreading the young woman and wrapping tightly around him. A soundless breath left his lips as he waited for Serena to adjust.

Serena whimpered, clinging to Riki as the pain of the penetration made her unintentionally tighten and shed tears. "P…Please," she choked, accepting a kiss from the mongrel as he massaged his hand over her belly. She jolted as Iason ran his fingers over her clit, sending sparks of pleasure pulsating through her. "Mnnff, mnnn…!"

After a long moment, Iason finally pushed all of himself within her, continuing to brush his fingers over her bud to help ease her of pain. Her womb was gripping him like a wet, hot, pulsating hand. "I am in, Serena," he breathed in her ear. "My little dove, you are so tight."

Riki continued to hold her close, feeling her heart pounding as her skin pressed against his. He gently slid his hand down and found the bud that Iason had been touching when he was trying to prepare her and began sliding his fingers around it in a circular motion. He shivered unintentionally as his finger brushed against Iason who was pulsating in the wet, tight entrance as he waited.

Iason leaned close for a moment, initiating a deep kiss with his mongrel. "You're doing good," he praised, then returned his attention to Serena. "I'm going to move now, so keep holding onto Riki."

"OK," Serena whispered, sniffling as she tried to reign in her tears. She smiled softly as Riki kissed and lapped away at her tears. "Thank you."

The mongrel held her gently as she cried out when Iason thrust up into her, soothing her shaking form and planting kisses on her face. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him, while Iason's thrusts pushed her against him in rhythmic motions. He slid his hands up to her breasts, giving them a few hard squeezes before becoming immersed in a perked nipple which he began sucking and nibbling on.

"Ah! So d-deep!" Serena cried, her limbs shaking in pleasure and her head falling back as she panted quickly.

Iason grunted softly, finding that he was growing close to his climaxing as he was being gripped tightly by her virgin hold. With one hand he held onto her hip while the other found her wet clit and he began to repetitively and quickly stimulate it to match his increased thrusts. "You feel so good, Serena," he breathed.

Riki shot a glare at the King, but he saw that the male blonde was simply taken over by the lust for the female. He knew that Iason would always prefer him in any given situation, he had voiced it often enough. Deciding to compete for pleasuring the new mate, Riki bent down and pushed Iason's hand out of the way. The scent of the female in heat made Riki's tail quiver, and he lapped at the entrance.

Serena let out a shriek, her body trembling from the sensations of penetration and Riki's ministrations. Her hands dug into his black hair, her breath getting lost in her lungs and producing a lustful moan. "Oh, yes! Yes! So…So good!" she gasped, her breathing erratic. "Riki…Oh Riki!"

"Nngh." Iason found himself letting out a grunt, as Riki's tongue not only found Serena's clit, but his erection as well. He groaned, grabbing Serena by her hips and lifting her as he pushed up into her fast, her moans and cries fueling him to his assent. "I'm…coming, my dove," he grunted, holding her down as his erection released his semen deep into her womb.

Unable to take all everything, Serena's eyes rolled back and she flopped into Riki who caught her and started to panic. "Shit! Shit, Serena!" he called, then looked to Iason who had been thoroughly milked by the woman and then pulled out. "Did you kill her?"

"No, wolf cub," Iason assured, his voice thick with sex. "She has fainted."

Riki pulled the young woman close, then realizing that she was unconscious. "Well, shit," he growled. "I can't fuck her now." Iason crawled up next to Riki, gently stroking Serena's damp blonde hair. "She'll wake up soon," he assured. "We have all week remember." His eyes dropped to Riki's erection. "Shall I tend to you again, love?"

Riki's eyes lit up. "Fuck yeah."

Iason gently pushed Riki down onto his back, crawling closer and leaning down to take the standing erection into his mouth while his blue eyes pierced the obsidian ones.

ー

Serena slowly opened her eyes, feeling disoriented and sore. She slowly focused on her bedside table, blankly staring at it until all of the activities of yesterday came forward. "Oh no," she groaned, hiding under the covers.

"Oh no what?" Riki questioned, jumping as Serena screamed and sat up from being frightened by his undetected presence. "What?!"

"I…I'm sorry, Riki," she stammered. "I didn't see you." She watched him curse and grumble before settling down. "How long have you been here?"

Riki shrugged. "Awhile," he bluntly answered. "Iason is discussing something with the Captain, so I figured I better see if you were alive. You woke up after Iason and I changed you, but then you went under again."

Serena then realized she was indeed wearing a nightgown and she had been cleaned. "Oh my gods," she blushed, hiding in her blankets. "So embarrassing…!"

Riki laughed. "We had sex with you, how is us changing your clothes embarrassing?" he teased.

"It just is!" Serena insisted, tearing up from her turbulent emotions.

"Hey…shit, I was just teasing you," he soothed, leaning closer to her. "Your body is really sexy."

Serena pulled the blankets away. "Really?"

"Yeah," Riki agreed. "But where did you get those marks?"

The female winced, hiding deeper in the blankets. "NーNowhere," she stuttered, averting her gaze.

"Bullshit, tell me where you got them," Riki demanded, taking her hand and running his thumb over the marks. "Who gave you these?"

Serena took a deep breath. "My father," she whispered. "He liked to punish me by tying me up and…and hitting me."

Riki felt his insides quiver with anger. "I'll kill him," he hissed, pulling her close in a hug. "You're our partner now, no one will hurt you again."

Feeling as if she had finally gained Riki's approval and as if she had people who truly loved her, Serena let out a loud sob hugging onto the strong mongrel as he silently swore to get revenge upon whoever had made his female mate suffer.


End file.
